Death's Gravekeeper
by TheSilverboar
Summary: An AU story where Harry is reborn into a new world due to a deal with Death. In this world he isn't Harry Potter but Hadrian Ishtar, son of Ishizu. (Okay, I know the summary sucks but please give the story itself a go as it's a lot better...summary's aren't my biggest strength.) (Warning: Harry is the main focus of the story instead of Jaden, makes more sense in the how if you read
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Quick head's up, some things may be confusing at first but they will be explained later in the chapter…mainly Harry's backstory and why he calls himself an Ishtar and his slightly different personality.**

 **AN2: Like in my other GX story (A True Slifer Red) Duel Academy is like a college so those starting it are at least eighteen.**

 **AN3: Another note for those who red A True Slifer Red is that I'm putting the Egypt Deck I mentioned in the last AN of that story as Harry's main deck in this one.**

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 1

-Harry-

"Name?" a bored looking woman at the registration counter asked him as he stepped forward, duel box strapped to his hip and a duel disk on his arm.

"Hadrian Ishtar." He said confidently as the woman's head snapped up at his surname, a name that was famous among dueling circles due to his mother Ishizu and his uncles Marik and Odion. Like his Uncles he had the strange markings underneath his eyes that had become almost a symbol of the family status and he also had both his ears pierced but instead of a pair of Ankhs like his Uncle Odion or a pair of prisms like his Uncle Marik he had two golden Jackal heads. His hair was still as black as coal but his skin had tanned considerably to the point that he almost looked like an Egyptian Native and he had even emulated his uncle by using the same hairstyle that Marik used and wore a sleeveless black jacket that his Uncle had apparently worn during Duelist Kingdom. Underneath his jacket he wore a white t-shirt with the same symbol that was atop his mother's headdress decorating the center. The final part of his appearance were the Egyptian Hieroglyphs that were tattooed down his arms, reminiscent of his Uncle Odion's own face tattoo. All in all his appearance screamed his connection with his family and made him, dare he say it, decently intimidating.

"M-may I s-see some form of ID Mr. Ishtar?" the woman asked wide eyed as he nodded and pulled out his driver's license, his mother and godfather having pulled a few strings to get him dual citizenship in both Egypt and Japan.

"I-I'll have to go talk to Dr. Crowler to have your duel scheduled," the woman said before quickly rushing off as the other employees at the registrations desk sighed in exasperation.

"Sorry about her," the man who seemed to be in charge apologized with a small chuckle "she's rather new and I guess your name got her star struck. A quick question though, are you related to the Ishtar's from the Duelist Kingdom tournament? Ishizu, Marik, and Odion?".

"Ishizu is my mother while Marik and Odion are my uncles," he explained with a smile as he pulled a family photo out of his wallet "they taught me everything I know about life and about dueling.".

"I can see the resemblances," the other woman who remained at the desk said with a grin "you all seem really close.".

"We are," he said with an easy going grin as he leaned against the wall, having to wait to be let inside when the other women returned and actually gave him an entrance pass "you can probably tell that I've tried to emulate a bit of each of them in myself.".

"We can tell," the friendly man said with a grin "so tell me, what kind of deck do you run?".

"Where's the fun in just telling you?" he asked with a grin as the man shot him a smirk.

Before any of them could continue the first woman returned and looked at him nervously, "Dr. Crowler has demanded that you leave," she said with a wince "he says that the Ishtar family doesn't have any children as duelists of their caliber becoming parents would be public knowledge.".

"He will let me in or my family will sue the school for refusing to allow me to take the entrance tests due to one man's arrogance," he said with a scowl, his friendly air gone as his more warrior like state showed itself "the only person who would even have a small chance of being able to deny a student the right to take the tests would be Seto Kaiba or Chancellor Sheppard and even then they would need a _very_ good reason.".

"I'll take you to him myself." The man he had been conversing with said with a scowl "It seems that Crowler is getting a little full of himself…again.". Nodding he followed the man inside as he was led over to a man in what was either the most flamboyantly eccentric outfit imaginable or the idiot was some sort of clown…he wasn't sure which to be honest. "Crowler!" the man said angrily as they approached "What the hell is wrong with you?! You know you don't have the authority to deny an applicant the right to take the exams.".

"He's lying about his identity," the cross dresser said with a dismissive wave "and I happen to be vice chancellor.".

"But you aren't the full Chancellor," he said with a scowl as he stepped forward "and that power only lies with him or Seto Kaiba. Added to that where's your proof that I'm 'lying' like you claim? I've given proof of my identity but all you've done is blow out hot air."

For the next several minutes he was forced to listen to the irritating man rant and scream about his 'prestige' and 'status' at the Academy before another Aide walked up. "Excuse me sir," the man said apologetically "it seems one last applicant has arrived to take the entrance Duel test.".

"We aren't doing any more tests." Crowler snarled, "And I happen to have earned a PHD in Dueling, my title is 'Doctor' thank you very much.".

"You still have to do my duel you pathetic excuse for a clown," he growled "and if you refuse I can and will sue the school.".

At the threat of being sued the apparent 'Doctor' Crowler paled, or as much as the man could pale with all the make up before he could almost see the little gears turning in the man's head. "Fine," Crowler said after a minute "since we're running low on time you will duel this new applicant. Whoever wins will be allowed into the academy.".

"Can he do that?" he asked the man who got him and got an irritated nod in response.

"Very well," he said with a nod "just tell me which duel arena I'm supposed to go to.".

"Four." Crowler said with a smirk as he spun around and walked towards the platforms as he saw the center duel arena, which was also the largest, and leapt over the railing, using the parkour lessons he got from his Uncle Marik to land safely and walk over to his starting point as everyone else in the stands grew silent, his 'entrance' drawing a good bit of attention.

"Will Jaden Yuki please report to Duel Arena Four." a voice called out over the PA a moment later "I repeat, Jaden Yuki to duel arena four.".

About five minutes later his opponent rose up from one of the floor elevators as he stopped idly shuffling his cards and put them in his duel disk, activating the auto shuffle, "So you're my proctor?" his opponent, Jaden, asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he said "I'm another applicant. The Vice Chancellor mistakenly believed that I was lying about my name and tried to deny me entry, he tried to do the same to you for being late as well. When it was pointed out that he didn't have that authority, and I threatened to sue the school, he relented and made it so that whoever wins our duel gets into the academy.".

"So all I have to do is beat you?" Jaden asked with a grin "Sweet!".

"I'd hold off on the celebration," he said with a gleam in his eye as he hoped for a good duel "you have no idea what you're up against.".

"Yea, yeah," Jaden said, shrugging off his words as the brunette activated his duel disk "let's just duel.".

"Fine," he said with a scowl "don't say I didn't warn you. I'll go first though.". As he spoke he drew his cards and looked down at his hand before letting out a mental smirk and groan. His first hand alone almost guaranteed his victory if his opponent's dueling skills equaled the fool's humility. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." He said simply as he set his monster face down.

"That's it?" Jaden asked with a grin as his cocky opponent drew "I have this duel in the bag! I'll play Polymerization and use it to fuse the Elemental HEROs Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!". At those words the shades of those two monsters appeared and jumped into the air where they merged into a creature that looked half demon and half angel. "Now Flame Wingman, attack that face down!". With a roar the 'HERO' attacked his monster as the face down card was flipped up to reveal a young looking boy with blue hair holding a stone tablet who screamed before shattering. "And thanks to the Flame Wingman's Super Power," Jaden said with a grin "you'll take damage equal to your monster's attack points!".

As the pyrotechnic beast launched a stream of fire at him he stared calmly at his opponent, not even reacting when his life points dropped to three thousand. "The card you just destroyed was my Gravekeeper's Nobleman," he said calmly "and whenever he is destroyed by battle by my opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard I can special summon any Gravekeeper's monster from my deck in face down defense position as long as it isn't another Nobleman.".

"Say what?!" Jaden asked in shock as he selected his monster and set it face down. "Fine," Jaden grumbled "I end my turn.".

"I thought you might," he said with a smirk as he drew once again "I'll start by flipping my face down face up! Now this monster, Gravekeeper's Guard, has a Flip effect which says that whenever he's flipped face up I can select one monster you control and return it to your hand so say goodbye to your wingman.".

"Uh oh." Jaden said wide eyed as the, admittedly powerful, monster was returned to Jaden's extra deck.

"And now I'll sacrifice my guard to summon one of the Most powerful card's in my deck and _the_ most powerful Gravekeeper card in existence! I summon the Gravekeeper's Visionary!". As he spoke his field glowed golden and a massive stone throne rose up, mist rolling of its surface while upon it sat a being wearing purple Anubis like armor and holding a golden serpent cane.

"It only has two thousand attack points!" Jaden laughed "You claim that's your most powerful monster?".

"Check again," he said darkly as the duel spirits of his monsters roared out in outrage from the slight "I think you'll find his stats…improved.".

"What the?!" Jaden gaped as the duel Disk now showed that his monster had twenty four hundred attack points and there were two ethereal ghostly orbs floating around his monster "How'd you raise its stats?!".

"Visionary gains two hundred attack points for every Gravekeeper in the Graveyard," he said with a grin "with the number of Gravekeeper monsters in my deck I can raise his attack points up to seven thousand through that method alone.".

A mass of whispers met his statement as everyone gaped at the thought of a monster that powerful. "Hey wait!" Jaden exclaimed, the brunette checking the stat readings on the duel disks "That's an eight star monster! You only sacrificed one card!".

"He has a second ability which allows him to be summoned by sacrificing only one Gravekeeper," he said with a grin "but for now I think you should be more worried about his attack points and what they're about to do to your life points! Visionary, attack!". With a battle cry his mighty ally rose up from the throne it sat upon and pointed the staff at Jaden, releasing two purple blasts of magic from the staff's 'eyes' as Jaden's life points dropped down to Sixteen hundred. "Your move." He said calmly as he smirked, hoping that his opponent would allow him to activate Visionary's third effect.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jaden panted before laughing happily "And I drew just the card I needed to change things around and put me back in the lead! I play the Polymerization I just drew to fuse the Elemental HEROs Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!". With a roar the titanic beast of thunder appeared on the field, its attack points equal to Visionary's, "And that's not all," Jaden said eagerly "like Flame Wingman, my Thunder Giant has a Super Power! When I special summon him I can select one monster you control whose original attack points are lower than his own and destroy it!".

At those words the warrior of thunder roared as tendrils of lightning shot from its fingertips at his Visionary as he grinned widely "And I activate his third ability!" he called out as Jaden seemed to stumble while standing still.

"How many damn abilities does this thing have?!" Jaden ranted as he laughed.

"Just the three," he said with a grin "but that's more than enough as his third ability states that if he were to be destroyed I can discard one Gravekeeper from my hand to stop his destruction and keep him on the field.".

"But that would just make him stronger!" Jaden gaped as he discarded his Gravekeeper's cannonholder and a third little floating orb appeared.

"I know," he said widely "do you end?".

"Yes." Jaden gulped and he could see the nervousness in his opponent's eyes.

Nodding he drew and grinned, "It looks like this duel is done Jaden, I'll start my turn by playing double summon so I get two normal summons this turn! Now I'll summon out my Gravekeeper's Heretic!" as he spoke an albino warriors with a staff and a ragged robe appeared, "But he won't be staying here for long as I sacrifice him to summon the very first card I ever received! I summon the End of Anubis!". As he slammed his card onto the duel disk a massive purple jackal like monster appeared with a roar, nodding in respect with Visionary who nodded back and gained a fourth floating spirit orb. "Now, Visionary, destroy the Thunder Giant!".

"No!" Jaden yelled out as Visionary blasted apart the giant armor covered Hero with beams of purple magic from the serpent like staff while Anubis chuckled darkly.

"And Anubis," he called out "attack him directly to end this duel!". With a roar Anubis charged forward and slashed at Jaden, lowering his opponent's life points to Zero as the holograms faded, his two beasts lingering a moment longer and roaring in joy at their victory while the four spirit orbs turned into translucent versions of his fallen Gravekeeper's as they celebrated as well.

"How could I lose?" he heard Jaden mumble to himself as he sighed and walked over.

"It was because you got too cocky," he said as he helped his opponent up "you thought you had the match won instantly and, as such, didn't take any precautions. You clearly trust your cards and that's good, from what I can tell you follow your heart and your gut in a duel as well and that's good too, but you have to use your head as well! Think, strategize, use your heart and head together to make yourself a stronger duelist and maybe you'll be let in next year.".

"Thanks." Jaden said softly, the brunette clearly contemplating his words "But one question though, you said that 'The End of Anubis' was your first card but where did you get a card that powerful, or your 'Gravekeeper's'? I've never even heard of them.".

"Well the Gravekeeper's were a gift from my godfather," he explained "but Anubis was a gift from a rather interesting man named Shadi.". As he spoke he never realized the effects that saying that one name would have while he simply said goodbye to Jaden and walked over to the other applicants who were cheering his victory as he thought back to his past with his family.

He hadn't been born an Ishtar, much to his sorrow, much like his Uncle Odion but he was treated as if Ishizu had given birth to him herself ever since she found him as a baby. He had grown up learning his academics and manners from his mother, his Uncle Marik had taught him how to relax and have fun as well as other things such as mechanics and driving, while his Uncle Odion had taught him the path of the warrior so he could protect himself and others he cared for. When he turned sixteen he had begun to have strange dreams that had seemed so realistic until he realized that they weren't just dreams but actual memories from, what he assumed, were a past life when he learned a bit of world history in his 'dreams' that he later learned was completely true. The final memory was of dying when the government he had saved from a psychotic nut job named Voldemort had sent him through the 'veil' as a means of execution.

Once through the veil he had met a being that called itself Death who agreed to let him live his life in a new universe if he gave the being the Deathly Hallows so that no other could become the 'Master of Death'. He had agreed but altered the deal so that he could keep his father's cloak but have it just be a regular invisibility cloak that simply wouldn't wear out or be destroyed which Death had agreed to. By going through he had his memories sealed away until he was older and they began to resurface as well as his age reduced to that of a baby and even his magic was gone, replaced with powerful Shadow Powers. As he reabsorbed his memories from his old life he had become slightly more sarcastic but his newer personality won out as that was the one that he had lived with for the past sixteen years before getting his new memories.

He had explained it all to his mother, uncles, and godfather and they had been extremely supportive of him as well as understanding of what he said. They're reasoning was that if a five thousand year old Pharaoh can be locked in a necklace and share a body with a high school midget than anything was possible. "That was an impressive duel." a new voice spoke up in a familiar British Accent as he turned to see another of the applicants staring at him with intrigue while Jaden moved to reassure a little blue haired guy standing behind the Brit that seemed depressed.

"Thanks," he said with a grin as he shook the guy's hand "I put a lot of pride in my deck.".

"I can tell," the Brit said with a smile "but I was wondering who your godfather was to get such rare cards as your 'Gravekeeper's'. Like Jaden I've never heard of them. I'm Bastion Misawa by the way.".

"Hadrian Ishtar," he said with as Bastian, Jaden, and the little guy with blue hair gaped at him when they heard his name "and as for my godfather…well…you've heard of Maximillian Pegasus right?".

 **AN: Just a few quick notes. I'm going to put up a list of Harry's complete deck next Chapter. Also, I haven't decided on who's going to be Harry's closest friend in this series but I was thinking of having it be Hassleberry introduced a year early who will take the place of Syrus like Harry does Jaden. I also haven't decided on a pairing yet so if you have a girl you want to put with Harry, or an OC in mind, put it in the Review. Also, pics of how I'm picturing Harry (or close to it) as well as Ishizu's main clothes which has the symbol on Harry's shirt can be found on my profile for those interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright, Hassleberry is going to be Harry's best friend in this story to replace Syrus in the 'main duo' like Harry did to Jaden. Now I just want people's opinions on a couple more points.**

 **I'm planning on letting Jaden join during season 2 (second year) but should I make his role like that of Hassleberry's in the original Anime?**

 **The pairing is now down to Camula (the vampire woman who was a Shadow Rider as both she and Harry can understand being hunted and being the last of your kind [wizard and vampire]) and Alexis. I'm planning on making this a single pairing story but if it changes both will be used.**

 **Instead of Jaden getting Neos and Neo-spacians I'm thinking of inventing a few XYZ and fusion Gravekeeper cards for Harry. How does that sound?**

 **Finally, any suggestions on how to play out the whole 'supreme king' deal with Harry in the mix as I have a few ideas but I would like a few more to make the best decision.**

 **AN2: Like in 'A True Slifer Red' the duels will be with the deck I have IRL shuffled and I actually draw and play the 'duel' while watching it in the Anime. The Duel in this one is my deck against the one Hassleberry had in the first episode he aired in…well mostly, I do sometimes change a card or two but I try to stay as close to the actual duel as possible. If you want a complete run-down of Harry's, current, deck then it will be in an AN at the end of the story.**

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 2

-Harry-

"So tell me," Bastion said as they stood on the roof of the small hotel that they were staying in, the helicopter that was supposed to take them to Duelist Kingdom having taken some damage before their scheduled departure which delayed them while repairs were done "how on earth did Maximillian Pegasus become your godfather?".

Chuckling he pulled his deck out of his new yellow blazer and shuffled it about before stopping and flipping over his Visionary, the spirit within the card thrumming with glee after the duel earlier. When the delay had been announced they were given out their blazers at the Arena along with their PDAs before being shuttled down to the hotel. "It was a bit of an accident to be honest," he said with a mirthful grin as he went back to shuffling "you've heard stories about my family and their actions during Battle City right?".

"I heard a few rumors," Bastion admitted "but I try not to put too much stock in idle gossip.".

"You heard my Uncles were bat-shit insane and tried harnessing the power of the gods." He said with a shrug "And it's true. My Uncle Marik had a split personality while Uncle Odion had sworn his life to serving Marik. Anyway, when I was about…six I think my Mom and my Uncles were cleaning out an old storage room of one of our properties when they found one of the copies of Ra my Uncle Marik had made. They decided to take it over to Pegasus and scheduled a flight to Domino City after calling Pegasus to arrange things. When we were in the airport waiting to board our flight to Japan I met the man who gave me Anubis. My parents were at the counter and I was a few feet away from them when the guy approached me. I almost ran away before he said he was an old friend of my parents, said his name was Shadi, gave me Anubis, and walked off. My family were surprised to see me holding a duel monster card when they walked over and looked downright shocked when they found out who it was as they thought Shadi was dead.".

"They thought he was dead?" Bastion interrupted, the Brit blinking in surprise "What gave them that idea?".

"Shadi was one of those 'mysterious wanderers' who disappears into random deserts and tombs from time to time," he said with a shrug "they hadn't heard from him in about seven or eight years so they figured, no more Shadi.". _'That and the freaking Pharaoh was gone'_ he added mentally before shaking himself back into focus and continuing "Anyway, we arrived at Domino City and met with Pegasus at the hotel we were staying at. While my parents took our luggage up to our rooms I stayed with Pegasus and he asked me about the card I was holding and I explained it to him. He seemed surprised like my parents had been before he decided to give me a gift which were the Gravekeeper cards he had created and always kept with him but hadn't found the right duelist to use them, much like with the Crystal Beast cards that got an owner a few years ago. When my parents came back they found me and Pegasus laughing happily as we went over the different cards and talked about other ones to add, even trying to think up new cards although mine weren't all that good…I was freaking six at the time."

"So he just took a liking to you and became your godfather that way?" Bastion asked in surprise "That's not exactly…normal.".

"Eh," he said with a shrug "who needs normal anyway?".

"I'm going to choose not to answer that." Bastion said with a sigh before the Brit looked down with confusion "It seems that there's an altercation between some of our classmates by the pool.".

"What the," he said as he looked down and saw what Bastion was talking about before groaning and running towards the staircase "come on Bastion!" he called out "We need to go make sure it doesn't become a problem and get us thrown out of the Hotel.".

Getting over to the pool quickly he walked over and saw a bunch of his fellow Ra Yellows, clearly led by a muscle bound giant who had torn the sleeves off the yellow blazer and wore a dinosaur themed dew rag, had dinosaur fang ear piercings, and wore a bone necklace while dreadlocks flowed out the back of the dew rag. The yellow group were arguing with a trio of girls that, he assumed, were Obelisk Blues judging by the Obelisk symbol on their bikinis as they were apparently trying to get into the pool but the yellows were trying to bar them entry.

"Hey!" he yelled as the two arguing groups turned towards him, "What the hell is going on here?".

"Stand down Civilian!" the musclebound Ra called out "This here is the turf of Troop Tyranno!"

"Yeah!" the lackeys behind the big guy called out in unison causing the girls to glare.

"We were just trying to get into the pool when these muscle heads tried telling us off!" the lead girl, a rather attractive one with long dirty blonde hair, exclaimed angrily.

"Seriously?" he asked the Ra in irritation "You're trying to pick a fight before we even get to the Academy? How about this, I'll duel you. I win, you let the girls swim while you and your little posse here stop trying stunts like this one. You win and I'll leave but the girls can deal with you if they want to.".

"Humph," the big guy said with a grin "a declaration of war is it? I accept. Sargent Hassleberry's the name.".

"Hadrian Ishtar," he said with a snort as he put his deck into the duel disk and activated the auto shuffle, "now. Are you ready to duel?".

"You better believe it." Hassleberry said with a wide grin as his opponent put their own deck into the duel disk while walking to the other side of the pool, the expanse of water acting as a 'field' while the girls and Bastion stayed on his side and the others Ra's he saw went over to Hassleberry's side.

"Then I'll go first," he called out as he drew his cards and fought down his smirk before setting his Gravekeeper's Nobleman "and I'll set one card face down before ending my turn.".

"Trench warfare time," Hassleberry said with a glare "here goes. Gilasaurus, front and center!".

"Well it could be worse." One of the girls said with a wince as the dinosaur appeared over the water and roared, a crowd drawing over from the sight of the duel holograms.

"And now it's about to get a whole lot worse." Hassleberry continued as the girl let out a small 'oops' "You see, that right there was a special summon which, in laymen's terms, means I can summon another monster. So, Gilasaurus, you are dismissed. Dark Dricerotops, report to the field in attack mode.".

"Oh shit," he muttered "a piercer card.".

"I see you know your opponent," Hassleberry said with a grin "but that won't save you. Dark Dricerotops, attack his face down!". With a scream his Nobleman was shattered as he growled and mentally thanked the monster for his aide, the spirit within the card saying that he was welcome.

"It looks like Muscle boy is done for now," the pretty girl with the dirty blonde hair said with a grin "if that last duel was any indication.".

"What is she talking about?" one of the lackeys asked in confusion.

"Oh that's right," one of the other girls said with a nod "they left as a group after their duels and never saw Harry's…this is gonna be fun.".

"Well to put it simply Captain," he said with a grin, ignoring his opponent yelling out the correct rank, "when my Nobleman is destroyed I can summon a different Gravekeeper from my deck in face down defense position as long as it isn't another Nobleman.".

As he spoke he sifted through his deck until he found visionary and set the mighty beast, "That may be," Hassleberry spoke up "but you still take fourteen hundred points of damage thanks to my Dark Dricerotops' piercing ability!". Wincing he saw his life points drop down to twenty six hundred as he stared once more at his hand, "Your move civilian!" Hassleberry called out.

"Thanks," he said with a grin as he drew and tried not to frown at his trap 'blasting the ruins' that, while powerful, he wouldn't be able to use for a good while "I'll start by setting one face down and flipping up my set monster, the Gravekeeper's Visionary!". Like before an aura of golden light shot from the field as his monster arose on its stone throne, a floating ghostly sphere that represented his Nobleman bouncing happily above the throne.

"What the heck is that thing?!" one of the lackeys asked in shock.

"My most powerful Gravekeeper," he said with a grin "he gains two hundred attack points for every Gravekeeper in my graveyard but I'll end my turn by setting one monster face down.

"Hmm," Hassleberry muttered "this Civilian has some skill…" before he had to listen to a large monologue from his opponent, going on about trying to get into Obelisk but not realizing that he needed to go to the Duel Prep school, how the muscle bound giant had met with the lackeys during one of the written tests and they had formed his own personal 'battalion' and how the guy was trying to live up to his father's reputation. How they tried to guard their 'turf' to show that they would never stand down.

"Enough with the monologue!" one of the bikini clad girls called out "Back to the duel!".

"Oh crap," Hassleberry muttered wide eyed "was I thinking out loud again?" as the lackeys nodded in agreement. "Well it's my move!" Hassleberry called out before grinning at the new card "And I now have a field advantage. I play the field spell Jurassic World!".

"Isn't that a movie?" one of the girls behind him asked in confusion as his opponent almost fell into the pool from shock at the question as a Jurassic jungle appeared around them.

"It's a spell card!" Hassleberry yelled out "And while it's on the field, every one of my dinosaurs and winged beasts gain three hundred attack and defense points, _and_ they become immune to traps, _and_ if they get attacked while in attack mode they can chose to dig into the trenches and switch into defense mode.".

"How many effects does that bloody card have?" Bastion asked in shock as Hassleberry laughed and the lackeys cheered.

"Now," Hassleberry continued eagerly "Archeonys! Report for duty! In attack mode of course. And with his special ability of being able to attack your life points directly and my field spell giving him a little boost you can say goodbye to a good chunk of your life points.". Growling he saw his life point meter drop down to two thousand, "I'll place one card face down and defer to you.".

"My move," he growled as he drew before grinning widely "and things are looking up for me. First I'll flip up my face down monster to reveal my Gravekeeper's Guard!". As he spoke the rather rotund Gravekeeper appeared with a scowl as it pointed its staff at Dark Dricerotops and forced it back into Hassleberry's hand.

"Sam Hill!" Hassleberry yelled out "What just happened?".

"That's his Guard's special ability," the pretty blonde said with a grin "when it's flipped face up then Harry can return one of your monsters to your hand.".

"And now I'll sacrifice my guard to raise Visionary's attack points up to twenty four hundred and simultaneously bring out my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level six!" he yelled as the mighty creature burst forth in a wave of fire.

"My word," Bastion said in awe "a level monster.".

"Yep," he said with a grin, "now Horus, attack his Archeonys!".

"Not so fast," Hassleberry called out "I activate Block Attack and use it on your Dragon!".

"Nice try but it won't work," he said with a grin "in his level six form, Horus can't be affected by any spell cards.".

"What?!" Hassleberry exclaimed in shock as the spell card shattered and Horus continued its attack, "I use my field spell to switch Archeonys to defense mode!" Hassleberry called out desperately.

"It's still destroyed though," he said with a grin "and now I'll have my Visionary attack you directly for twenty four hundred points of damage!". With a yell Hassleberry was knocked back a step as Visionary blasted two beams of violet magic at the dino duelist whose life points dropped down to sixteen hundred. "And with that I'll end my turn but, since Horus destroyed a monster this turn he gets to evolve so, say goodbye to level six and hello to level eight!".

Growling Hassleberry drew a card before smirking "I'll summon out a second Archeonys before doing a little evolution of my own! With my spell card, Modified Ultra evolution!".

"I activate Horus' ability," he called out as Hassleberry gulped "so long as my dragon is face up on the field I can choose to negate any spell card I want during either of our turns. Like with Visionary, he's one of the six heavy hitters of this deck.".

"I can see that." Hassleberry said nervously as Horus roared proudly, spewing out a torrent of black flames. "I…end my turn.".

"Serge!" the lackeys called out in shock while he grinned and drew.

"Well Hassleberry," he said with a grin "this has been a fun duel but it's over now. I'll start by summoning my Gravekeeper's Ambusher in attack mode! Then, I'll play my Change of Heart Spell card to take control of Archeonys and clear up your side of the field.".

"Good lord," Bastion gasped along with the girls and his opponent "you actually have a copy of that card!".

"That's right," he said with a grin "now. Since Visionary already got a good hit in on you and did so in my last duel I think it's Horus' turn. Horus, end this duel!".

As the duel ended and the holograms left he saw Hassleberry give him a smile and begin walking forward "I got to hand it to ya son. That was one of the most intense-whoa!" before falling into the pool that had been forgotten about due to the Field Spell. "You alright there Hassleberry?" he asked as he reached in and pulled the big guy out.

"Yeah." The musclebound duelist said sounding more than a little depressed, "But I can't figure out why I lost! I dueled you the same way I beat my proctor, the same way I've beaten everyone I've dueled!".

"And there's your problem." He said with a nod "You do the exact same combinations without any change or variation. You need to learn to evolve my friend, to turn from a little lizard into a true Tyranno. While I don't change my deck up much I do have different combos and strategies I use in it and try to change things up at times.".

"I…I need some time to think about this." Hassleberry said with a nod "Troop Tyranno! Move out!" before the big guy and the other Ra's walked back to their rooms.

"Well," he said with a grin as he turned to the girls "the pool is yours.".

"Thanks!" one of the girls behind the dirty blonde said with a wide smile "I'm jasmine and this here is Mindy.".

"Hi!" the other girl behind the blonde said with a wave.

"And I'm Alexis Rhodes," said dirty blonde said with an appreciative smile "that was some impressive dueling out there.".

"Thanks," he said with a sheepish grin "well I'm gonna head to bed, I'm still suffering from jet lag due to the flight over here from Egypt. See you guys tomorrow." Before heading back this room along with Bastion who was in the one next to him.

-Next day-

"So you think Hassleberry will take my advice?" he asked Bastion as they sat down in the helicopter that was to take them to the island.

"Ask him yourself." Bastian said with a smirk while pointing at the giant who was holding a military duffle and grinning at him widely.

"My mind is made up," Hassleberry said with a grin while sliding into the third seat of their row "I'm giving Troop Tyranno some time off for R and R. Harry here showed me that I have a lot to learn and I thought he would be the best to try and learn it from.". As the musclebound giant spoke his fellow Ra grinned and stuck a hand out to shake "Hassleberry reporting for duty!" the giant said happily "This is truly an Honor Sergeant!".

"Thanks," he said with a grin as he took the proffered hand "but you can just call me Harry.".

"Sir yes sir." Hassleberry said with a grin.

 **AN: Here's Harry's deck:**

 **Monsters:**

 **The End of Anubis**

 **Mystical Knight of Jackal**

 **Mystical Beast of Serket**

 **Guardian Sphinx**

 **Horus the Black Flame Dragon (levels, 4, 6, and 8)**

 **Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier**

 **Gravekeeper's Descendant**

 **Gravekeeper's Commandant**

 **Gravekeeper's Cannonholder (2 copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Spy (3 copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Assailant (2 copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Guard (3 copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Shaman**

 **Gravekeeper's Chief**

 **Gravekeeper's Watcher**

 **Gravekeeper's Heretic**

 **Gravekeeper's Recruiter**

 **Gravekeeper's Vassal (2 copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Priestess**

 **Gravekeeper's Curse**

 **Gravekeeper's Ambusher**

 **Gravekeeper's Nobleman**

 **Gravekeeper's Oracle**

 **Gravekeeper's Visionary**

 **Spells:**

 **Temple of the Kings**

 **Mage Power**

 **Hidden Temples of Necrovalley**

 **Double Summon**

 **Gravekeeper's Servant**

 **Necrovalley (3 copies)**

 **Royal Tribute**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Change of Heart**

 **Traps:**

 **Magic Cylinder**

 **Ordeal of a Traveler**

 **Ceasefire**

 **Mirror Force**

 **Blasting the Ruins**

 **Call of the Haunted**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just a quick head's up, I'm going to in the duel in this chapter as well as the one next chapter do a bit of tweaking in what cards I draw in the beginning so that the rest of Harry's Heavy-hitter cards can be summoned out and get a good 'ooh ah' reaction from his classmates. I'm only putting those cards in his hand and only for those two duels…or at least that's the plan.**

 **AN2: I'm also going to be working on a one-shot soon where Harry of this story duels Jaden from my story 'A True Slifer Red' as a fan requested it. The duel will be with both decks shuffled randomly but I will be playing both sides…I'll try to make it a good one.**

 **AN3: Some people were confused about Harry's house so in case you missed it last Chapter he was sorted into Ra**

 **AN4: I added the card 'Charm of Shabti' to the deck and a few more will be added once I actually find my copies (Ghost knight of Jackal, and a few others)**

 **AN5 (Don't worry, this is the last one before the story): I've decided that instead of Neos and the Neo-Spacians that Harry will have one fusion, one ritual, one Synchro, and one XYX Gravekeeper cards be added to his deck. I'm going to be creating these from scratch but if you want to design one leave it in the review. If I choose to use it full credit will be given to its creator.**

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 3

-Harry-

"So," he asked Bastion and Hassleberry, the guy refusing to go by his first name of 'Tyranno' "what rooms do you guys have in the Ra dorm?". They had only landed on the island a few minutes before and were exploring the island while the second helicopter which had their luggage flew over.

"I got 235," Bastion said as the Brit looked down at the PDA they had all been assigned "what about you?".

"I got 233," Hassleberry said with a shrug "the rest of Troop Tyranno are on the third floor.".

"I got 234," he said with a grin "it looks like we'll be hall mates. Hey wait, is that a duel stadium over there?".

"Yes," Bastion said while snapping a picture with the PDA which opened up a list of information about the building "that's 'Obelisk Stadium. It's where they hold all the sanctioned duels except on days when multiple duels happen at once, such as the promotion tests.".

"Come on then," he said with a grin as he made towards it "let's go check it out.".

"Right behind you Serge!" Hassleberry called out, the muscle bound Ra jogging after him.

"I should have known you were going to say that." Bastion said with a sigh but he could tell his friend was amused.

Getting inside he gave a low whistle as he looked around, "Impressive," he said with a grin "the only arena I've ever seen that was more advanced was my godfather's private one.".

"Hey," a nasally voice called out as he turned to see a couple of blues stalking over to them "piss of! This here is Obelisk Blue territory, you Ra Rejects don't belong here!".

"I'm sorry," he growled as he fingered his deck, the spirits within it roaring for him to deck the twerp "did you just ask for me to beat you black and blue? If so, I'd happily oblige.".

"And I'd be backing him up." Hassleberry added with a growl, his mountain of a friend punching his fist as the two Obelisks paled.

"Oh please," a third voice called out as he looked up to see a rather wimpy looking punk lounging in one of the seats "if you duel as well as you fight then they don't have to be scared. You only got in because Crowler took pity on you and let you duel that little punk at the exams. You only got in because you dueled a weak amateur.".

Turning to Hassleberry he calmly ordered "You hold him down and I'll make the pretty boy's face a whole lot less pretty.".

"Or!" Bastion spoke up in a panic "You both can settle this in a duel!".

"Now that's an idea." the little punk in the seat said intrigued "very well, I'll bite. You against me, right here and right now. But be warned, there's no way a loser like you can bet Chazz Princeton!".

"Isn't that the name of a two-bit politician?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when in actuality he was assessing this new threat. His family knew about the three Princeton brothers and their plans to take over the world by becoming the best of the best in business, politics, and duel monsters. If this guy was as skilled in Duel Monsters as his brothers were in their fields then he knew he would have a challenge.

"Why you little-!" Chazz began only for a familiar voice to cut the punk off.

"Stuff it Chazz!" Alexis said with a scowl as the blonde beauty walked in "And get over to the dorms. Crowler sent me to find you, the guy at the desk gave you the wrong room key and they need you there to fix the error.".

"Fine," Chazz said with a sigh "you got lucky punk.".

As he watched Chazz prowl off he sighed and turned to Alexis, "Boy for a straight guy he's dramatic," he said with a snort before pausing and humming thoughtfully "or is he straight? He was eyeing Hassleberry a good bit back there.".

"Don't put that thought in my head!" Hassleberry yelled in horror while Bastion and Alexis laughed at his friend's panic. "And while you're here," Hassleberry continued, the big guy turning to a wary Alexis "I'd like to apologize for my actions yesterday. They were stupid and childish.".

"Apology accepted." Alexis said with a small smile "Anyway, you three should be careful around Chazz. He's an annoying punk but he's also an incredibly talented duelist.".

"So am I." he said with a simple shrug before his attention was drawn to a beeping as he pulled out his PDA and opened up the email message. "It says here that I've been summoned to the Chancellor's office," he said as he blinked in surprise "what the hell did I do?".

"I don't know Serge," Hassleberry said in confusion "I can't think of anything."

"I can't either," Bastion added "but do you even know how to get to the Chancellor's office?".

"I do," Alexis told them "my brother used to go to school here and my parents brought me on a visitation day…we got called there when my brother got in trouble.".

"Thanks Alexis." He said gratefully, mentally noting the pained look in her eyes at the mention of her brother as he filled it away to ask her about later. Nodding back she led them through the halls to the office in question as he knocked on the door which slid open almost instantly.

"Ah," the rather joyfully looking Chancellor said in greeting as he stepped in but he could hear the undertones of worry in the man's voice "Mr. Ishtar. I'm so glad you could come but…who are they?".

"These are my friends," he explained "Tyranno Hassleberry, Bastion Misawa, and Alexis Rhodes. You said you needed to see me?".

"Not me specifically," Sheppard said as he walked in along with his friends after the Chancellor waved for them to step forward "I was simply called to arrange the meeting. The ones who want to meet you are…well…".

"Us." A voice called as he turned to the side door to the office which opened up to reveal the well-known faces of Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Motto.

"May I ask why you wanted to meet with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as his friends stared wide-eyed at the famous duelists in front of them.

"Several students reported that you claimed your first card to have been a gift from 'Shadi'." Yugi said, the once host of the Pharaoh eyeing him warily.

"And you thought Shadi was dead like my mom and her brothers did after what happened with Atem." He said with a nod as Yugi nodded warily. Turning to the Chancellor he asked "May I use your private video calling system? I think my mom, my uncles, and my godfather should be here for this conversation.".

"Sure." The Chancellor said with a slightly wary look. Nodding in thanks he walked over and began punching in codes for the video phones as the screen split in two, one side showing his smiling Mom and Uncles while the other showed his godfather's secretary.

"Hey Elizabeth," he said as he waved at the friendly secretary "can you tell my godfather that code…'Toon Chaos' has happened?" he requested, wincing at the ridiculousness of the code word his godfather made him use while Elizabeth sighed as well, the woman more than used to her boss' strange quirks.

"I heard Toon Chaos!" a cheerful voice yelled as Elizabeth quickly moved away from the screen while a grinning Pegasus got on "Yugi Boy! Is that you? And you bright Kaiba Boy and Joey Boy with you as well, how delightful.".

"AH!" Joey yelled in panic "He's back!".

"Pegasus is your godfather?" Yugi asked him in a disbelieving tone.

"Yep," he said with a grin before turning to the screen "hey everybody!".

"Hello honey," his mom said with a wide smile "I'm sorry we couldn't come to the stadium to watch your test but we did have to get back home rather quickly.".

"It's alright," he said with a grin "I got into Ra yellow along with my friends Bastion and Hassleberry.".

"Howdy ma'am." Hassleberry said with a grin while Bastion gave a polite "Hello Madam.".

"But who's your lady friend there Harry?" His Uncle Marik asked with a wide grin "You been holding out on us?".

"Uncle Marik!" he yelled as his cheeks turned a brilliant red "Alexis and I are only friends and we only just met yesterday! Good grief why are you such a perv?".

"Oh come on," Marik said with a grin, as his mom glared at her brother "you know I'm your favorite Uncle.".

"No," he said with a smirk "that would be Odion.".

His Uncle gaped for a moment before slumping in depression and muttering "No respect." While said favored Uncle laughed happily, his Uncle Marik's depression only growing worse when his Mom complimented his choice in Uncles.

"Anyway," the irritated voice of Kaiba spoke up "we came here to find out about the brat knowing Shadi.".

"There isn't much to tell," he said with a shrug as he pulled out Anubis "Shadi showed up a few years ago while we were in an airport, gave me this after saying he was friends with Mom and my uncles, then walked off. Haven't seen him since.".

"If he shows up again you are to inform the Chancellor who will tell us." Yugi ordered as he raised an eyebrow.

"And you get to order me around…why?" he asked as Yugi looked honestly perplexed in trying to answer.

"Just do it Harry," Pegasus told him "they won't leave you alone until you agree.".

"They're more stubborn than your Uncles." His mom agreed with a sigh.

"Fine," he agreed with a shrug "I just wanted to get an answer about why he thought he could order me around.".

Before he could continue his PDA beeped as he pulled it out and opened it up to see a video call from Chazz, "Hey there Ra Reject," Chazz said with a smirk as the twit stared up at him from the screen "don't think you're getting off that easily. We're still having that duel, tonight in Obelisk Arena. And to make things more interesting, when you lose you have to give up you card 'The End of Anubis'.".

"What the hell have you been smoking?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "You're actually delusional enough to think you would win in a duel between us.".

"Why you little!" Chazz snarled "Fine, I'll wager one of my monsters, Ghost Knight of Jackal.".

"And your duel won't be happening at Midnight," Chancellor Sheppard spoke up as Chazz looked wide eyed when he turned the PDA so that Princeton could see their audience "I think a little opening duel would be a wonderful idea so it will be in the Arena in two hours.".

"Fine," Chazz said with a smirk "see you there.".

"Kick his ass Harry!" Marik yelled from the screen only for his Mom to smack her brother.

"Your Uncle's language aside," she said with a small scowl "be sure to knock that boy's ego down a few pegs honey.".

"I will mom." He promised with a grin.

"If you'd like I can set up a video feed from a screen inside the arena so you can watch," the Chancellor offered "and I'd be thrilled if you three would be willing to stay for the duel.".

"I got nothing better to do." Joey said with a shrug while Yugi nodded and Kaiba gave a grunt and a shrug.

"Then let's set up a duel." Sheppard said with a smile before sending out a message to every student as they all made their way over to the Arena. Two hours later he stood on the platform across from Chazz as the three Dorms were divided among who they supported. Most of Obelisk supported Chazz but all of Slifer and Ra supported him as did Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, and a few of the other girls who he assumed learned about what happened between him and Troop Tyranno from the main trio of girls he had met. "Hello students!" Chancellor Sheppard called out happily "To start out this year with a bang we will have two of our most promising first year students duel, right here, right now! Watching this duel in person we have three special guests. Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba! Along with them the Ishtar siblings as well as Maximillian Pegasus are watching over a live video feed!".

At those words the crowd began to cheer for the seven 'guests' as Sheppard allowed them some time to yell before holding his hand up for silence and continuing "And to really make this interesting both duelists are betting a card on the outcome of this match! Chazz Princeton has offered up his 'Ghost Knight of Jackal' while Harry has offered his copy of 'The End of Anubis'!".

"I hope you're ready to lose Chazz," he said with a smirk as he readied his duel disk and hit auto shuffle "because I look forward to adding your Jackal to my deck.".

"Yeah, yeah," Chazz scoffed "I'm going to relish taking your precious little 'Anubis' card away. Who knows, it might make a good coaster for my drink.".

"Oh that's it," he growled as Anubis roared for him to tear the punk apart "it's on now! I'm going first!". Looking down at his hand he mentally grinned when he saw Gravekeeper's Nobleman but wondered how he was always getting that one card on his first hand every duel **(AN: Seriously, that card actually has been randomly drawn into my starting hand with every duel for this story. I shuffle my deck before each 'duel' I write but I always draw my one copy of that card…what are the odds!)**. "I'll set one monster face down and set another card before ending my turn." He called out as he looked forward to thrashing the idiot he was 'dueling'.

"I'll summon my chthonian soldier **(Attack: 1200, Defense: 1400)** in attack mode!" Chazz called out as the monster appeared "And I'll use it to attack your facedown!".

After his Nobleman shattered and he silently thanked it for its aide he smirked and said "If you saw my duel earlier Chazz then you know what comes next." Before taking Visionary out of his deck and setting it face down.

"It was exactly what I was hoping for," Chazz said with a smirk "you've used that card in both your duels since entering the academy and have already said it was your best monster so I added this card as a backup. Go, Nobleman of Crossout!".

"No!" he yelled when his Visionary was removed from play and the Obelisk Blues behind Chazz began cheering.

"I'll set a face down and end my turn with that." Chazz said with a smirk as he growled.

"You're going to pay for that one Chazz." he said as Visionary roared for him to avenge his fallen comrade. Drawing he looked down at his hand and smirked viciously "And I just drew the card I needed to do so. You already said you looked up my first two duels so you know about my three already known Heavy-Hitter cards, Visionary, Anubis, and Horus…well it's time for the debut of number four!". At his proclamation excited whisperings filled the Arena as people waited with baited breath to see what he would play. "I'll start my turn with the Double Summon spell card!" he called out as he slapped it onto the field, the duel holograms making him appear as if he were standing in a pillar of lightning "And I'll use my first summon to bring out my Gravekeeper's Recruiter **(Attack: 1200, Defense: 1500)**!". With a battle cry the cloak wearing monster appeared with a yell. "But he won't be here for long. Now I'll play a card that was a little birthday gift from my Uncle Odion, Temple of the Kings!".

As he spoke the people who recognized his card and what it led to started chanting his name "Ha-dri-an! Ha-dri-an!" they chanted loudly.

"And now I'll sacrifice my Recruiter to summon out my Mystical Beast of Serket **(Attack: 2500, Defense: 2000)**!" he roared as he removed his Recruiter and slammed his powerful scorpion like monster onto his duel disk, the monster flailing about its pincers and stinger after showing up.

"Way to go Harry!" his Uncle Odion called happily from the video screen.

"Now," he called out "Serket! Attack his soldier!". With a screech his scorpion slammed it's claws down onto the soldier as it exploded in a cloud of smoke but its sword shot out and pierced him as he grunted from the simulated pain.

"Like the effect?" Chazz asked with a cocky smirk "Whenever chthonian soldier is destroyed by my opponent's attacking monster they take the same damage that I do.".

"That may be Chazz," he said with a smirk "but Serket still grows stronger due to her ability of gaining five hundred attack points every time she destroys a monster.". As he spoke his creature's attack points went up to three thousand while both of their life points dropped down to 2700.

"Well it's my move now," Chazz called out "and I activate my face down, Call of the Haunted to bring back my chthonian soldier!". With a roar the warrior reappeared on the battle field after pushing its way up from the ground. "But he won't be staying for long as I sacrifice him to summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon **(Attack: 2400, Defense: 1500)**!". With a yell the Soldier was encompassed in flames as the yell turned into a roar while the fire exploded out to reveal the gleaming black dragon.

"Hah!" Hassleberry called out "That puny little lizard isn't nearly as strong as Serket!".

"For now," Chazz said with a smirk "that's why I play my spell card Rush Recklessly! This card raises my dragon's attack points by seven hundred for this turn, giving it thirty one hundred attack points…just enough to beat your monster. Now go my dragon, squash that bug!". Scowling he saw Serket get blown to bits as his life points dropped down to 2600.

"My move!" he called out as he drew and smirked, "And I'll play my own Call of the Haunted to bring Serket right back!".

"What?!" Chazz yelled as he played the card "You can't do that! You have to let it sit face down for a turn first!".

"Normally yes," he said with a nod "but with Temple of the Kings on the Field I don't have to do that and can activate them during my own turn without having to leave them set for a full turn.".

"Oh shit." Chazz said wide eyed.

"Oh shit is right," he said with a savage grin "and that's not all. Now, I'll play my face down spell card, Mage power! This raises one monster's attack points by five hundred for every spell or trap card I control which will raise Serket's attack points to four thousand!".

At that move his friends burst out into loud cheers behind him, calling out his and Serket's name as they saw the massive attack points, "Definitely not good!" Chazz yelled.

"Serket!" he called out "Show that dragon what's what!". With a screech Serket stabbed the dragon with its stinger as the dragon exploded into a burst of flames while Serket gained another five hundred attack points and Chazz's life points dropped down to 1100. "Your move Chazz." He said with a smirk.

"I summon reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Chazz called out while setting the creature, the expression on the Obelisk Blue clearly screaming to him that his opponent was praying for him to not be able to summon a new monster.

"My draw then," he said with a grin as he drew before his grin turned into a full blown smile "and I summon out my Gravekeeper's Ambusher **(Attack: 1700, Defense: 0)**!". With a yell the slightly hunchbacked warrior appeared, strange knives in hand. "Now, Serket, wipe out his Zombie!" he called out as his monster screeched again and picked up the Zombie before devouring it as Serket's attack points went up to five thousand "And now, Ambusher, wipe out the last of his life points!" he yelled as the Gravekeeper shot forward with a yell and slashed at Chazz who was blown off his feet with a yell.

As the holograms faded, not after Serket gave a victorious roar though, the Ra and Slifer students, as well as the Obelisk girls who sided with him, burst out into loud cheers, Bastion and Hassleberry actually jumping the railing to get to the arena, Troop Tyranno following them as Bastion and Hassleberry grabbed him and hefted him up on their shoulders as his friends and supporters cheered loudly, none more so than his family. As he watched he saw Chazz climb stiffly to his feet and try to slink off only for Alexis to block the prat's path and glare before gesturing for the idiot to hand over the ante card. "Fine," Chazz spat "here. Good riddance to it." before storming out of the arena as the celebrations continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 4

-Harry-

Leaning back in his seat between Bastion and Hassleberry he watched as Alexis answered the 'Doctor's' question, "Duel Monster cards can be sorted into normal monster cards, fusion monster cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards, and spell cards." The beautiful blonde said as the rest of the Obelisks grinned at one of their own answering the question "Trap cards can be grouped into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be grouped into normal spells, continuous spells, equip spells, quick play spells, ritual spells, and field spells.".

"Perfect!" Crowler sang as the rather flamboyant man smiled widely "Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks.".

"Yes Dr. Crowler." Alexis said with a nod but he could tell she was uncomfortable being the center of attention for the rather disturbing looking man.

"Now who should we question next?" the man muttered to himself while pacing the stage, the man looked ready to try and 'embarrass' him before deciding to focus instead on a Slifer while calling out "You! Syrus Truesdale!". When the little blue haired guy, who he recognized as the one that his opponent from the entry exams, Jaden, had talked to afterwards, stood up Crowler continued "Explain to the class what a field spell does.".

At that question he could see the little guy seem to panic and start stammering, clearly being affected by stage fright causing him to sigh but when he heard an Obelisk, he was pretty sure it was one of Chazz's flunkies, yell out "Even Pre-Duelists know the answer to this ya Slifer Slacker!" he had had enough.

"Enough!" he yelled as the class stared at him wide-eyed by his yell while he glared at the mouthy little Obelisk. "You," he ordered at the one who had just insulted the Slifer "sit down and shut the hell up before I come over there and _beat_ some respect into you. Have you ever thought that maybe his problem isn't that he didn't know the answer but that he just had stage fright? And even if that wasn't the problem this is a freaking _school_! We're here to learn how to improve ourselves which he is clearly trying to do but all you seem to want is to act like a toddler on the playground! This isn't kindergarten so act your damn age already!".

His tirade finished he dropped back into his seat as the Slifer's stared at him in awe before every Slifer and Ra shot to their feet and started applauding him for his speech, even a few Obelisks were looking pleased. Smirking he stared down at the clearly enraged Doctor Crowler and gave a cheeky little wave which nearly set the man over the edge before the bell rang and he calmly walked out of the room.

-Hassleberry-

-Locker Room-

"Oh man!" he despaired as he ran into the locker room to get changed before gym before he ended up completely missing the class "Why can't they make the stupid sign bigger?!" before getting to his locker and opening it up, blinking in surprise as he saw another pair of yellow shoes as well as a note inside. "I guess the Serge is still borrowing my locker." He said with a shrug, remembering how Harry's locker had gotten some paint in it and had asked to borrow his for a while until it was fully dry. Picking up the note he noticed the lipstick marks on it and grinned "But this here is mine!" he enthused before opening the letter and reading "Since the Moment I first saw you I've been…in love with you?! Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm. Endearingly…Alexis Rhodes?!". Giggling happily at the thought of a date with the beautiful Obelisk Blue he slipped the letter into his jacket and got changed for gym, his mind still on what he had read.

-Harry-

Sighing he leaned back against the wall in Bastion's room as they discussed some of the upcoming duel events and tournaments, wondering if they should enter any, when his PDA went off signaling a call. Picking it up he noticed that where normally there would be a face there was only a scratchy backdrop as an altered voice instructed him "We have your friend Hassleberry. If you ever want to see him again, come to the Obelisk Girl's dorm…alone.".

"I'm brining Bastion with me." He countered angrily "No arguments. And if I find that you hurt my friend I will _break_ you.".

"You're in no position to bargain." The voice tried to say before he slammed his fist onto the table as the boom shut the person on the other end up.

"No," he growled "you're in no position to bargain. I was trained from childhood in the ways of a warrior and I can and will use that knowledge to tear you limb from limb if my friend is hurt. Bastion is coming with me and hell is coming to you." Before hanging up as he turned to his friend who was already grabbing his jacket and duel disk.

"Let's go," Bastion said with a nod "I know a shortcut.".

-Alexis-

Staring down at her PDA after Harry had hung up she let out a small gulp at how pissed he sounded, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Her friend Jasmine muttered wide eyed at the threat Harry had given them.

"I told you!" Hassleberry exclaimed through his bonds, "The Serge is _real_ protective of his friends…and will you stop sitting on me!".

"We had to make sure you didn't just write that note yourself as an excuse!" Mindy protested but stopped using their captive Ra as a chair.

"Why the hell would I make up a story like this?!" Hassleberry protested "And even if I was making it up, wouldn't I have put my own damn name on the letter?!". Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose and hoped she hadn't just made a big mistake.

-Harry-

Growling he continued to pull the oars through the water, Bastion sitting behind him to keep a look out before his British friend tapped his shoulder and pointed in a different direction, "I see Hassleberry over there by the pier!". Nodding he turned the boat and sped up his rowing until he saw Hassleberry on the shore, tied up in ropes and being held captive by Alexis and her friends.

Snarling he sped up his rowing until he got there and jumped out of the boat, glaring at the three girls who looked rather intimidated by his anger as he demanded "What the hell is going on here?!".

"H-he trespassed into t-the girl's dorm." One of the girls stammered in fear from his glare.

"I was given a fake love letter saying Alexis wanted to meet me Serge," Hassleberry protested "I didn't notice your name on it but it turns out that Alexis here didn't write it. They don't believe me though.".

"That's right we don't," the other girl behind Alexis, Jasmine, said as she pulled on Hassleberry's ropes "and now that you two are here…you're trespassing too.".

"You three threatened to kill him if I didn't come," he growled "give me one good reason I shouldn't just take him back and leave you three unconscious on the ground. I don't normally hit girls but for someone who makes a threat like that against my friend…well I can make an exception.". As he spoke he felt the spirits of his deck's seven most powerful monsters rising up to support him, their fury swelling with his own as the three girls began to panic.

"We never threatened to kill him!" Alexis protested wide eyed.

"If you ever want to see him again come here alone." He snarled "Those were the words you used and that sure as hell sounded like a death threat to me.

"We meant we would get him expelled!" a panicking Mindy exclaimed in fear, the girl barely able to stand up straight under the intensity of his glare.

"We were just planning on offering you a duel!" Alexis said backing up warily "You win and you three can leave without any repercussions. We win and we report you two, now three, to Doctor Crowler!".

Snarling he readied his duel disk, "Fine," he growled "we'll have a Deck Master duel and just so you know… I won't take it easy on you.". Gulping slightly Alexis nodded before they cut Hassleberry loose as the big gun ran back over and they positioned the two boats on the lake, "For my Deck Master I chose my Mystical Knight of Jackal." He growled as a panel slid open on his duel disk, on the opposite side of the field spell area, as he placed his monster in it, the beast appearing next to him in a hologram.".

"I choose Etoile Cyber." Alexis decided as she shifted nervously under his unrelenting glare. "And her ability makes it so that whenever a monster of mine attacks you directly it gains six hundred attack points.".

Scowling he nodded and drew his starting hand, "I'll begin by summoning my Gravekeeper's Cannonholder," **(Attack: 1400, Defense: 1200)** he declared as he slammed the monster onto his duel disk "in attack mode. Next I'll give him a little home field advantage with the field spell Necrovalley!" as he played the card the lake around them began to shift, turning into a dry hot valley nestled at the bottom of a canyon. "With this card on the field," he explained "all my Gravekeeper's gain five hundred attack and defense points, cards in the Graveyard can't be removed from play, and you can't target a card in the graveyard for an effect.". **(Cannonholder new stats: Attack: 1900, Defense: 1700)**. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn." He declared as he continued to stare down his opponent.

"I'll summon blade skater!" **(Attack: 1400, Defense: 1500)** Alexis said as she slapped the card down onto the field "In attack mode! I'll finish with one card face down and go back to you.".

Snorting he stared down at her and called out "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to fall for that stunt?" he demanded "Your most well-known card is Doble Passe, you summon a weaker monster in attack mode, and set a card face down. But I'll play your little game and summon my Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier in attack mode!" **(Original Stats: Attack: 1500, Defense: 1000. New: Attack: 2000, Defense: 1500)** he declared as the furious warrior appeared on his field.

"Spear soldier," he declared "attack!".

With a yell his monster charged down blade skater as Alexis growled but called out "And I activate Doble Passe which turns your monsters attack into a direct attack on my while my monster wages a direct attack on you.". Impassively he watched both attacks land as his life points went down to twenty one hundred while hers went down to two thousand.

"Cannonholder," he ordered as the smoke settled "destroy that skater!". With a roar his monster blasted apart her blade Skater as Alexis' life points dropped down to fifteen hundred. "I end my turn." He said coldly as he stared at his opponent, his two monsters and his deck master glaring along with him.

"I summon out my second Blade Skater," Alexis declared as she slammed the monster, once again, onto the duel disk where it came to life with a cry "and then play the spell card tactical delay! This card allows me to add one spell card from my deck to my hand if I give up my battle phase this turn and I'll add polymerization and I'll use it to fuse my Blade Skater and my Deck Master Etoile Cyber into my new Deck Master, Cyber Blader!" **(Attack: 2100, Defense: 800)**. "And since you have two monsters on the field her attack points are doubled!" Alexis said gleefully as the monster roared and seemed to get pumped full of energy **(New Stats: Attack: 4200, Defense: 800)**. "Not only that but I'll play the equip spell card Fusion Weapon which gives her another fifteen hundred attack points!" **(New Stats: Attack: 5700, Defense: 800)**.

"F-fifty seven hundred attack points?!" Hassleberry exclaimed in shock, "What are you gonna do Serge?!".

"He's gonna lose, that's what." Mindy said with a wide grin as his glare turned colder.

"Wrong," he stated as he drew his card from his deck and saw that it was another Necrovalley "I'll start off with the spell card double summon!" as he spoke he was encompassed in the glowing lighting like aura which only added to his presence and, when combined with his glare, made the three girls shudder. "Now I'll normal summon my Gravekeeper's Vassal!" **(Original Stats: Attack: 700, Defense: 500. New Stats: Attack: 1200, Defense: 1000)**. "And thanks to this your Cyber Blader loses her attack point boost," **(Cyber Blader new stats: Attack: 3600, Defense: 800)** he said with a snort "and in return I can't activate any card effects…good thing double summon was already played. Now I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters!". Yelling out a battle cry the three Gravekeeper's burst into ethereal ghostly light that began to swirl about him, churning up the water as he prepared to summon his highest level monster. "My Visionary may be the best for a longer duel," he declared as he readied his card but when it comes to a quick finish…there's no better Gravekeeper than my Gravekeeper's Oracle!" **(Original Stats: Attack: 2000, Defense: 1500. New Stats: Attack: 2500, Defense 2000)**. With a roar his level ten beast rose up, sitting upon a throne that was almost identical to the one that Visionary would sit upon, only differing in the color of the stone it was made of.

"A-a level ten monster!" Alexis said in horror as the giant Gravekeeper glared down at her.

"That's right," he growled "and like Visionary I can choose to summon him by sacrificing only one monster but I decided to use all three as my Oracle has three abilities, each one unlocked in order with a sacrifice. His first ability is that he gains attack points equal to the combined level of the Gravekeeper's scarified to summon him times one hundred." **(New Stats: Attack: 3600, Defense: 2000)**.

"They're on equal footing now!" Bastion said with a grin.

"No we're not," Alexis said with a smirk "when you control only one monster my Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle.".

"But I still have two more abilities," he said with a smirk of his own as Alexis paled "the second won't do much good right now but it would have destroyed all of your set monsters…but the third will help me end this duel. His third ability makes all of your monsters lose two thousand attack and defense points.".

"What?!" Alexis cried out as her monster's stats dropped **(Cyber Blader new stats: Attack: 1600, Defense: 0)**.

"And while it may not be able to be destroyed," he said coldly "you'll still take more damage than you have life points. Oracle, end this duel!". With a roar his mighty beast slammed its staff down onto the Cyber Blader as Alexis' life points dropped to zero and the holograms faded. "Are you going to keep your end of the deal?" he asked coldly as the last of the images faded away.

"If you ask me we should turn the three of them in right now!" one of the back-up girls said angrily as Alexis turned to snap at her.

"Well no one asked you!" Alexis growled heatedly as the girl blinked in shock. Turning back towards him Alexis sighed and walked forward, "I'm sorry about all of this Harry," she said downcast "we really didn't mean for things to get out of hand like this and I never really intended to turn any of you guys in. I just wanted to see how good you were for myself in a duel and thought that making you think your slot at the academy was on the line would make you duel at your best. I never meant to threaten you or Hassleberry.".

Keeping his face emotionless he responded, "You lost a great deal of respect in my eyes for this stunt Alexis." He said coldly as she seemed to slump even more in on herself "But at least you have the honor to admit where you were wrong. You may not be completely forgiven…but I'll allow you to earn back my respect.". With that he sat back down and began rowing back to the Ra yellow dorm, a still slightly shaken Hassleberry in tow.

 **AN: Just so you know, Tactical Delay was an OC card I created for this episode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, here's chapter five. I just wanted to say that I was honestly surprised that I didn't get any negative comments about what I had Alexis and her friends so as well as how Harry reacted to it in the last chapter.**

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 5

-Harry-

Sighing he continued going through the questions on the written portion of the promotion test, the classroom filled with the sounds of scratching pencils as he faintly heard the little Blue Haired Slifer he had defended the other day muttering sleepily "Which counters a field spell…which counters…" as he gave a small snort.

"Students," the voice of the Red Dorm Headmaster called out as he glanced up "you have forty five minutes left to finish your examinations.". Nodding to himself he continued filling out his answers as the person sitting next to the little Bluenet jabbed the guy with a pencil, waking the Slifer up with a startled yelp. Finishing up after another half an hour of going through the test he walked down and handed in his exam sheet to Professor Banner who nodded and accepted the paper.

Turning around to head back to his seat he saw Alexis staring at him forlornly, the Obelisk Blue having been in a sad mood almost constantly ever since the fake love letter incident and his attitude towards her having turned colder as she struggled to regain the respect she had lost with him. Giving her a neutral stare for a moment he continued up the steps before settling back into his seat, able to clearly see the girl wilt in on herself.

Fifteen minutes later he looked up as Professor Banner rang a bell and called out "Attention students, the written examination is now finished so please pass your tests up and walk, do not run, to get in line for today's new rare cards.".

"They're here?!" another Ra asked wide eyed as Banner gulped.

"Oh dear." The Slifer Headmaster said nervously as most of the students dropped their pencils and stampeded out of the classroom and over to the card shop.

Noticing Chazz send flunky one and flunky two to go fetch the new cards he sighed and walked over to the still sleeping Slifer Red and shook the little guy's shoulder, "You may want to give some serious thought to waking up." He said with a smirk as Bastion and Hassleberry walked over to join him as the little guy shot up frantically.

"Oh I flunked didn't I?" Syrus asked as a waterfall of tears fell down the little guy's face "I'm a complete failure.".

"Well if they graded on melodrama you'd get an A." Hassleberry offered weakly before wincing when Bastion elbowed the military Ra in the gut.

"Hey where'd everybody go?" Syrus asked in confusion, only now noticing the mostly empty classroom.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," he said with an amused smirk "the new rare cards arrived today and nobody wanted to wake you up in case you managed to get a card they wanted.".

"What?!" Syrus yelled in a panic "I gotta go!" before the little Slifer took off running towards the card shack.

"Well that was entertaining." He said with a small snort as Bastion and Hassleberry chuckled behind him as the three walked out of the classroom and over towards the Duel Testing Arena where he would be taking his Practical Duel Examination. After getting there, and seeing that they still had an hour and a half before the duels would start, he walked over to a food vendor and grabbed something to eat for him and the guys as they kicked back at a table and relaxed before their duels, getting rid of the stress from taking the written exam.

Twenty minutes before his duel was scheduled to take place he glanced down at his PDA as it chimed with an email telling him that his opponent would be Chazz Princeton while Hassleberry and Bastion would be dueling a couple members of 'Troop Tyranno'. "Why are you dueling an Obelisk?" Hassleberry asked in confusion "I mean, you've already beaten him and all but I thought we were supposed to duel people from our own dorms.".

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care all that much," he said with a shrug "I can honestly say I've had a harder time playing solitaire than I've had dueling Chazz.".

"Harry!" a voice called out as he turned to see a wide eyed Alexis running over towards them.

"May I help you Ms. Rhodes?" he asked neutrally, having only referred to her as such since the Love Letter incident.

"Crowler gave Chazz all the new rare cards," Alexis explained quickly, only wincing briefly at how he had addressed her "apparently Crowler got inside the Card Shop before it opened and the moment the case was set down took every card using his teacher's pass as payment. He gave them all to Chazz with the instructions to humiliate you in front of the entire school.".

Hearing that his countenance darkened considerably as he added two people two the top of his shit list before turning to Alexis and pulling the shell shocked girl into a hug "Thanks Lex," he said softly as he could feel her shock at the use of the shortened version of her name "and just in case you couldn't tell…you're forgiven." Before he kissed her cheek softly and spun around to enter his section of the arena, his Duel spirits calling out for him to destroy Chazz and Crowler…except for the spirits of his Gravekeeper's Priestess, Spy, and Assailant who were the only female spirits besides his Gravekeeper's Shaman as the three younger girls were teasing him about his 'kiss' with Alexis. As he walked he didn't notice a bright red Alexis Rhodes put a hand to her cheek in shock as Bastion and Hassleberry guffawed loudly from their seats.

Twenty minutes later he stood in the middle of the duel arena floor, five other duel pairs around him as the rest of the students and staff sat in the seating, "You ready to lose again Chazz?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as his opponent walked over and the screen above them showed he would be dueling the Obelisk "Or are you expecting for those new rare cards Crowler swiped for you to bail you out?".

"What?!" Chazz asked wide eyed as the other students began whispering.

"Neither you nor the pedophilic clown are very intelligent Chazz," he said with a deadpan, "he gave you the cards along with the instructions to 'utterly humiliate me' in the middle of a public hallway. One of my friends overheard you two brainless buffoons and so I'm not exactly 'caught off guard'.".

"It doesn't matter if you know about them or not," Chazz growled as they both activated their duel disks "there's still no way you can beat them.".

"We'll see about that." He said calmly as he drew and stared at his hand, "I'll go first by placing one card face down and setting a monster in face down defense. Now it's your turn oh cowardly one.".

"I'm not a coward!" Chazz yelled angrily as the unintelligent Obelisk drew "And let's see how you handle this! Fresh of the presses we have Magical Mallet!".

From the stands he could hear Bastion explaining how the card worked to Hassleberry and Syrus as he stared coldly at Chazz, "So you got a do over, so what?" he asked with a shrug "I beat you the first time we dueled when you had actually attempted to make a deck just to beat mine so I doubt you'll win this duel.".

"We'll just see about that," Chazz said with a sneer "because I got to reshuffle magical mallet too and if I draw it again, like I just did, I can use it again and again. Now I'll summon out my V-Tiger Jet **(Attack: 1600, Defense: 1800)**!".

"An VWXYZ strategy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "That card is powerful, sure, but it takes a good bit of effort to actually get out onto the field.".

"Yes but I have some cards to help out with that," Chazz smirked "as I play the spell card Frontline Base and use it to special summon my W-Wing catapult **(Attack: 1300, Defense: 1500)** before having it combine with my Tiger jet to form the VW- Tiger Wing Catapult **(Attack: 2000, 2100)** and give it a boost with my Rush Recklessly card with raises it's attack points by seven hundred for this turn! Now, VW, attack his face down!". With a mechanized roar the fusion monster fired its missiles at his face down card as his Gravekeeper's Spy **(Attack: 1200, Defense: 2000)** was flipped up and destroyed.

"Not bad Chazz but you activated my Spy's ability," he said calmly as the female Gravekeeper's spirit appeared back on the field and reached into his deck, "whenever she's flipped up I can special summon one Gravekeeper's monster with fifteen hundred or less attack from my deck so I'll choose my Gravekeeper's Nobleman in defense mode!".

"Fine," Chazz growled angrily "I set one card face down and end my turn but it won't matter, your Visionary may be safe from being destroyed by conventional means but even you know he's not safe from the final form of my mechanical beast.".

"I know," he said as he drew "and I'll set one monster face down and end my turn.".

"My move then," Chazz said with a smirk "and I'll begin by using my Tiger Wing Catapult's special ability as I discard one card and turn your Nobleman to attack mode! Now I'll Normal summon my X-head Cannon **(Attack: 1800, Defense: 1500)** and use my Frontline Base to bring out my Z-Metal Tank **(Attack: 1500, Defense: 1300)**. Now, VW catapult, attack his Nobleman!".

Growling he saw his life points drop down to three thousand as his blue haired nobleman was shattered with a cry as he immediately drew Visionary from his deck and slammed it onto the duel disk "And you know what comes next Chazz," he growled my strongest Gravekeeper, the Visionary!". As the mighty monster rose up onto the field he could hear every Slifer and Ra, as well as Alexis, cheering loudly for the mighty beast as two ghostly orbs floated about its head.

"But I'm not done yet." Chazz said with a smirk "I wanted your visionary to be on the field so that I could force you to watch as I got rid of your oh so precious 'strongest card'. I activate my trap card, call of the haunted, to bring my Y- Dragon Head **(Attack: 1500, Defense: 1600)** back from the Graveyard! Next I'll combine my X, Y, and Z into the fearsome XYZ- Dragon Cannon **(Attack: 2800, Defense: 2600)**! But why stop there? I know most people say that two head are better than one but I'd like to disagree, especially when the one in question is the ultimate, the unbeatable, V to Z Dragon Catapult Canon!". With a loud cry the colossal beast rose up from the two combining mechanical monstrosities, its gleaming red eyes locked onto Visionary which stood proud in the face of the adversary. "Now I think I'll play another rare card of mine," Chazz continued gleefully "mischief of the time goddess! With this my turn ends, your turn is skipped, and we go straight to my next turn as I activate my Dragon Catapult Cannon's ability to remove your Visionary from play which negates its ability to save itself.".

Scowling at the wind picked up by his monster being removed from play he heard the frantic whispers about the fact that Chazz had one of the rarest cards in the world with the mischief card before one voice cut over the whispers and caused him to turn around. "Kick his ass Harry!" the voice of Alexis demanded angrily as he gave her a small smile and a thumbs up while Bastion gave a resolute nod and Troop Tyranno, led by Hassleberry, cheered loudly, each of them waving a flag in the air.

"Now I'll have my monster attack that pathetic little face down of yours!" Chazz called out "And he gets to choose what position your monster is for the attack!".

"Normally yes but I have a little surprise for you Chazz," he said with a grin as he activated the trap he had set in his first turn "say hello to my Magic Cylinder which negates your attack and makes you take damage equal to your monster's attack points.".

With a yell Chazz was blown off his feet from the redirected cannon fire, his opponent's life points dropping down to one thousand, before the blue clad idiot snarled, "Fine you Ra reject, take your last pathetic turn, I end.".

"This is my last turn Chazz," he said as he drew "but it's because I'm about to win this duel. I'll start by flip summoning my Gravekeeper's Guard! Whenever he's flipped face up I can take on monster on your side of the field and return it to its owner's hand so say goodbye to your Catapult Cannon!".

"What?! No!" Chazz cried out as the hologram was sent back into its card "I don't have the cards to summon him out again!".

"I figured," he said with a grin "but even if you did it wouldn't matter as now I sacrifice my Guard to summon out a little crowd favorite. Say hello to The End of Anubis!". With a bestial roar his first monster rose up onto the field as the cheering grew even louder at the sight of what some were calling his signature monster next to his Visionary. "Now Anubis," he said as he pointed at the cowering fool "end his life points and this duel!". Roaring loudly the purple jackal charged forward and slashed at Chazz, sending the obelisk embarrassment flying back before the holograms ended and Chazz's life points hit zero. Turning back to the crowd he thrust his hand up into the air victoriously as they cheered wildly, none more so than Bastion, Hassleberry, and Alexis.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I created five Original Cards that will be used to replace the Neos and Neo Spacian cards later on in the story. I may add more later but those four are what I have right now so check them out, give me some feedback, and if you can think of any just let me know.**

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 6

-Harry-

Chuckling he leaned back in his chair, relaxing with Bastion and Hassleberry as they had a guy's night, telling scary stories and all around just kicking back in the student study hall. The source of his laughter was Hassleberry's rather corny story about a Dinosaur coming to life to eat some diggers. It had the beginnings of a decent story but Hassleberry was a little too…over the top in its delivery. Bastion at least was able to come up with some good mad scientist monster stories when the Brit had a turn.

"Fine then," Hassleberry pouted "let's see you have a go Serge.".

"Sure." He said with a shrug as he drew a card and saw that it was his copy of 'The End of Anubis' as he thought about what story would work well for a level six monster. Deciding to give them a, slightly altered, version of the tale of the Three Brothers he stared at them, the light form the candles throwing his face into an ominous shadow as he began his tale. "This tale begins long ago, with three powerful men, brothers learned in the arts of the shadow magics," he began, his friends hanging onto his every words as most of his class were intrigued about the topic of shadow magic ever since Professor Banner had mentioned it in their 'Duel Alchemy' class "journeying across the land upon which they lived. It came to a point, midnight reigning supreme throughout the night at the end of a lonely winding road where they met a river with no bridge that was too deep and swift to dare swim across. Focusing their powers over the ancient magics they called upon the shadows to form a bridge which allows them to safely cross but all was not as it seemed for upon the bridge, baring their path, stood Death himself in all its dark glory laid before them.".

"D-death?" Hassleberry asked weakly as he gave a rather dark chuckle, his friend's never once looking away from his face.

"Yes," he continued "and Death was angry, for travelers would usually drown within the river, their bodies lost to the ravages of nature and time while their souls became the property of the Debt that all men must pay. But along with being furious…Death was also cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers on their grasp of the ancient powers, of their 'overcoming' of him in staying alive…he offered each of them a gift. The first and eldest of the brothers, an aggressive and violent man, wished for a way to allow him to revel in combat even more and demanded a powerful weapon unlike any other, one that would make him unbeatable in any shadow game or duel. So, Death walked over to an Elder tree on the banks of the river and took from it a branch, fashioning a staff, and gave it to the Eldest brother, saying that with that weapon the brother would be unbeatable in use of the ancient Shadow magics.".

As he spoke he drug a pencil across some paper on their table, forming a straight line upon it as his friends shifted nervously at the noise of the pencil marking the paper. "The second brother," he continued "was an arrogant and greedy man, who wished to humiliate Death even further and demanded the power to recall others from the grave, to rip them from Death's own embrace. So, going over to the shore of the waters upon which they stood, Death plucked a stone from its banks and handed it to the second brother, saying that by turning the stone thrice in hand the possessor could recall a spirit from the next life.".

As he finished he drew a circle overtop of the line, forming two parts of the symbol of the Deathly Hallows as his friends stared at him wide eyed, "But the third brother was different than those before him," he continued "he was neither greedy nor violent, neither arrogant nor aggressive…but merely humble. He was also the wisest and knew better than to trust Death and the gifts brought forth by such a being, especially in a time such as this, so the youngest brother requested for the ability to go forth and not be followed by Death. And so, reluctantly, Death shore of a piece of his own cloak of invisibility, and presented it to the youngest brother.".

As he explained the three gifts he added the triangle representing the cloak to form the complete symbol, his friends on the edge of their seats as they hung onto every word. "And so Death stood aside and allowed them to continue their journey," he said, continuing the story "and soon enough they each went their separate ways, their new gifts in hand. The eldest brother quickly went to a town where he knew lived a man with whom he had once quarreled. Drunk, on the power of the Elder staff, he challenged his foe to a duel and struck the man down, boasting about the power of his weapon forged by Death himself. Long through the night did the man revel and drink, laughing and boasting of his own prowess and invincibility but, that night, Death's plan for him was fulfilled. As the eldest brother slept in a bed of the tavern, a courtesan in each arm, a thief snuck into the room and stole the staff…slitting the Eldest brother's throat for good measure…and so Death Claimed the first brother for his own.".

Licking his finger he snuffed out a candle on a three candle candelabra upon the table, his friends gulping at the diminished light. "The second brother," he continued "after the three had gone their own ways, returned once more to his home where he sat within his study, studying the stone that was presented to him by Death. Thinking of the woman whom he had been set to marry before her untimely death. And, just as Death had promised, her spirit appeared before him but it was not long before she grew sad and cold for she did not truly belong in the world of the living, without a host or a body of her own she lived in constant suffering as she was held there. Seeing her suffering, seeing her but being unable to truly touch her, the second brother hung himself so as to fully join her and, as such, Death Claimed the second brother.".

Once more he snuffed out a candle, leaving only the middle one lit as his friends were shaking slightly at his story, "But though he looked high and low for many years Death was unable to find the third brother and, only after attaining a great age, did the youngest brother shed the cloak of invisibility Death had granted him and give it to his eldest son. That done the third brother turned to face death, greeting him like an old friend and, as such, they left this life together, as equals. Thus is the story of the Three Deathly Hallows, the items that if all possessed by one person…will make that individual the _Master_ of Death.". Finishing up his story he snuffed out the final candle as the area they sat upon fell to darkness, only the corners of the room being lit as he could see the faint outline of his friends before him.

All was silent for a moment before a new light flared up as he noticed Professor Banner turn on a flashlight, pointing its beam up so the teacher's face looked ominous as the man laughed in what sounded like a bad villain impression, "Hey, I want to join in the fright fest!" the man said happily as Bastion and Hassleberry screamed like little girls and ran to escape…and instead ran headfirst into the wall.

Chuckling he walked and helped his two dazed and dizzy friends back into their seats as he turned to their professor, "Go ahead," he said with a grin "just draw a card and the higher level monster it is then the scarier the story has to be.".

"Oh, well that sounds easy enough." Banner said happily before drawing the card as their eyes widened, seeing that it was a five headed dragon.

"Alright, I'm outa here." Hassleberry said firmly as the musclebound Ra started to get up.

"What's wrong?" Professor Banner laughed "Don't you want to know about the abandoned dorm at the end of the Island?".

"Abandoned dorm?" he asked intrigued as he held a hand out to stop Hassleberry from leaving.

"Yes," Banner said with a nod "nobody talks about it but there used to be a special dorm at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing.".

"Where'd they go?" Hassleberry asked wide eyed as Banner smirked.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Banner answered mirthfully "but the rumor was that it had something to do with Shadow Games.". Hearing that he stared at the teacher in wide eyed shock, staying silent as Banner's cat, Pharaoh, yowled to be taken home and the teacher left.

"I'm going there." He said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Um…where Serge?" Hassleberry asked nervously.

"The abandoned dorm," he answered "tomorrow night. My family raised me with knowledge of the Shadow Games and if the people that went missing really did so because of these games…then I may be able to set them free.". Staring wide eyed in shock his friends quickly agreed to go with him to back him up, none of them hearing a snickering Doctor Crowler standing outside the room.

-The next night-

Sighing he glanced at his clock and saw that he had a few minutes left before he was set to meet with Bastion and Hassleberry so they could go check out the abandoned dorm. Moving over to the safe in his closet he entered the combination, pulling a steel briefcase out of the metal safe before pulling out a key to unlock the case. Pulling open the lid he stared down at the two objects within, feeling the power of their shadow magic as he pulled his father's cloak out from within it, the shroud acting as an amplifier for Shadow Magic due to the centuries it spent as a Deathly hallow. Looking at the second item in the box he reached in and pulled out a golden ring with the eye of Anubis as the symbol before slipping it on his finger relishing the power as he remembered how he had gained it…the eight millennium item. As he walked out and started heading over to the abandoned dorm with Bastion and Hassleberry he thought back to his meeting with Death and how he had gained the Millennium Signet.

-Flashback-

"Do we have a deal?" Death asked him, the being having just offered to allow him to live a new life in a new world in exchange for relinquishing the three Deathly Hallows to the entity so nobody else could be the 'Master of Death'.

"Mostly," he agreed "but there is one change I would like to make.".

"Oh?" Death asked intrigued "And what would that be?".

"The Cloak," he said as he ran his fingers over the fabric "I'm willing to allow you to revoke its status as a Hallow but it is a big part of my family history and one of the few things I have of my father…I'd rather keep the cloak itself.".

Death thought about it for a moment before nodding and casting a spell, a stream of shadows leaving the fabric and entering the beings skeletal hand, "I have removed its status as a Deathly Hallow but it will still make the wearer invisible and cannot be destroyed, nor will it fade with age." Death explained "Along with that I believe a reward is in order for finally sending me the soul of Tom Riddle who has cheated me far too many times.". As the being spoke a golden ring appeared above the entity's hand before floating over to his own "This is the Millennium Signet," Death explained "it will act as an amplifier for your Shadow Magic and can even allow you to make your Duel Spirits solid even outside of a Shadow Game.".

"Duel Spirits?" he asked in confusion "Shadow Games? Shadow Magic? What the hell are you talking about?".

"You'll understand in time," Death said, waving the question off "you will be put into your new world as an infant and be raised by someone who will raise you properly and with the knowledge you'll need. As you grow older your memories will come back to you bit by bit. Once all of your memories have returned I'll send you the cloak and ring. With that said…good luck." As the entity finished he felt his body be shrunk down and torn apart, hurtling through the ether as he rushed towards his new world.

-End Flashback-

Shaking out of his memories he stared at the approaching and dilapidated dormitory, Hassleberry and Bastion on either side before they spun around at the sound of a twig snapping, "Who's there?" he demanded as he shined his flashlight in the direction the noise had come from but paused when he saw who it was, "Alexis?" he asked surprised.

"Harry?" Alexis asked, just as shocked as he was "What are you doing here?".

"We came to check out the abandoned dorm due to the rumors," he explained as he stared at the run down building "we heard about the Shadow Games and how people went missing.".

"If you know people went missing then why would you come here?!" Alexis demanded in shock as he turned as steely gaze towards her.

"Because I was raised with knowledge of the shadow games," he explained "and I may be able to bring the missing students back.".

"B-bring them back?" Alexis asked in pure shock as she took a step back "H-how?".

"I don't know," he said softly as he stared at the building "but I may be able to find a way if I can see the area where they went missing, if I can get a good feel for the Shadow Magic used.".

"J-just be careful." Alexis pleaded with him as she reached out and grabbed his hand "P-promise me you'll be careful in there.".

"I will." he promised as he pulled the shaken girl into a hug, feeling her arms wrap around him as she held him tight "I…I know about how your brother was one of the ones who went missing." He whispered softly to her as she stiffened "I promise I'll do everything in my power to bring him back to you.".

"Thank you." Alexis whispered as they separated before she turned to go back to her own dorm. Turning back to the dilapidated building he climbed over the fence and began exploring, looking through the clearly expensive dorm for any sign or clue, any hint of Shadow Magic throughout the area. He was in the middle of examining a mural on the wall depicting the seven known Millennium items when he heard a familiar female scream. "Alexis!" he yelled as he took off running, anger bubbling up within him as the scream his friend made was one that only a person who was being attacked would release.

Vaulting over a railing he landed in a room full of covered up furniture, Hassleberry and Bastion running behind him, as he took off down what looked like an old mine shaft, coming to a halt in a large circular cavern filled with mist, Alexis tied up at the opposite end in a coffin. Snarling he strode forward, "Guys," he ordered as he held out a hand "stay back and no matter what you see or what happens…don't step down here.".

"W-what?" Hassleberry asked in shock "Why Serge?".

"Just trust me," he growled as he felt the Shadow Magic within his Millennium item grow "I don't want to see either of you getting hurt.". Turning back to the cavern he walked forward, "Come out!" he roared "I know you're there! Show yourself!".

"Such a brave young soul," a deep, condescending, voice spoke up as a tall figure rose up from the mist laden floor "or are you merely foolish. Either way, your soul will soon be sent to the Shadows."

"Run Harry!" Alexis yelled at him from the coffin she was tied up in.

"I'm not running Alexis," he growled angrily "this man attacked you, kidnapped you, and as people should really learn… _nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it_." his voice turned almost demonic at the end as his opponent raised an eyebrow at it. "But still," he demanded of the tall masked man "how would you expect to banish my soul?".

"Why with this," the man laughed cruelly, holding up a fake Millennium Puzzle "my Millennium Pendant.".

Snorting he summoned his Shadow Magic forth as his hand was covered in ghostly black and purple flames, his opponent's eyes widening in shock at the sight of them, "If you're going to use a fake Millennium item… at least get the name right." He sneered before firing the flames at the fake Puzzle, shattering it apart as the man yelled, recoiling back from the small explosion. "But if it's a shadow game you want…" he continued as he focused his power into his ring and a purple array appeared on the floor beneath them "then I'd be more than happy to oblige. You see, most people know about the seven main Millennium items…but do you know of the Eighth? The Millennium signet forged by Death himself?".

"Such an item doesn't exist!" the masked man yelled angrily.

"Oh it does," he growled as he threw his cloak on over his shoulders, choosing not to activate the invisibility of it as he simply amplified his own magics and let the shadow pour out from him "and let me prove it to you." As he spoke he pulled out his card 'The End of Anubis' and summoned the monster to life in a physical form. "Anubis," he ordered, "tear apart that boulder.".

With a roar the purple jackal shot forward and clawed massive gouges into the stone as the other four in the room stared at him wide eyed "T-the Shadow Games are real?" the masked man asked in fear.

"Oh yes," he snarled "and now if you want to escape with your soul intact you'll have to beat me as no Shadow magic in existence can destroy my shadow game as not only does my Millennium Signet amplify my Shadow Magic…but my cloak does so as well, due to it once being a Deathly Hallow.".

Ignoring the gasps of Bastion and Hassleberry he drew his five cards as his opponent, drew six, "I'll go first," the man called out "and I'll start out with my Infernal Queen Archfiend, in attack mode." **(Attack: 900, Defense: 1500)**. "And that's not all," his opponent continued cockily "with Infernal Queen on the field, each monster with Archfiend in their name gains one thousand attack points.". **(Infernal Queen Archfiend new stats: Attack: 1900, Defense: 1500).** "I wouldn't want her to feel alone though so I'll play double summon and bring out my Terrorking Archfiend as well!" **(Terrorking original stats: Attack: 2000, Defense: 1500. New stats: Attack: 3000, Defense: 1500)**. "And I'll finish up by playing my field spell, Pandemonium!" the man yelled out, playing the card as the room changed to be filled with statues made of bone "With this on the field I don't have to pay the life point cost for my Archfiend monsters and, should one be destroyed outside of battle, I can add a new Archfiend monster right into my hand.".

"My move then," he said as he drew before smirking "and I'll start out with a little field spell I like to call, Necrovalley!" slamming the spell card onto the duel disk he saw as the bone statues crumbled to dust as the room they were in turned into a canyon valley in a desert. "I'll Finish up by setting one monster face down and adding two face downs.".

Snarling his opponent drew before collapsing to the ground, yelling in pain as the man's life point meter dropped down to twenty seven hundred without Pandemonium to protect him, the Shadow Magic making the damage real as the masked man panted "My…move," the masked individual growled "and I'll attack your face down with my Terrorking!".

"You attacked Gravekeeper's Guard," **(Gravekeeper's Guard Original stats: Attack: 1000, Defense: 1900. New Stats: Attack 1500, Defense: 2400)** he smirked "and when he's flipped face up I can return one monster on your side of the field to your hand so I'll choose…your Infernal Queen!".

"And I'll activate her effect," his opponent retorted as six numbered orbs appeared above the Archfiends "whenever an Archfiend monster I control is targeted for a card effect a number between one and six is randomly selected and if it's a one, three, or six then the effect is negated and the card destroyed.".

Staring at the orbs he watched one burst into fire as the fire travelled between them before stopping on five, "I guess fate just isn't on your side." he smirked as the monster was returned to his opponent's hand and Terrorking's attack points went to their original stats, lowering the fraud's life points by four hundred down to twenty three hundred.

"I'll summon my Infernal Queen back and end my turn." The man growled as he smirked and drew from his deck.

"My move," he called out as he drew "and I'll pay the spell card, Temple of the Kings!" as he spoke the massive Temple rose up behind him, easily fitting in with the desert "and summon out my Gravekeeper's Assailant before equipping her with Mage power! This will raise her attack and defense points by five hundred for every spell or trap card I control." **(Gravekeeper's Assailant Original Stats: 1500, Defense: 1500. New Stats: Attack: 4000, Defense: 4000)**.

"F-four thousand?!" the masked man asked in shock as he grinned.

"That's right." he growled "Now, Assailant, destroy his Infernal Queen Archfiend!". With a cry his female monster shot forward and stabbed the Archfiend as it exploded, dropping the masked man's life points down twenty one hundred points, leaving only two hundred left. "Now I'll end my turn which means that once you draw your own Terrorking will take away the last of your life points." He said coldly as he stared at the panicking man.

"N-no!" the man yelled, trying to escape "I won't lose my soul to this!" only to yell out when a shadowy figure rose up from the ground and punched the man in the stomach, more and more figures joining the first as they surrounded the man.

"The spirits of the missing students." He said in shock as they surrounded the man and forced the duelist's hand to draw a card before the masked individual collapsed to the ground with a yell of pain before the shadows that surrounded them began to swarm like sharks on the fallen figure, dragging it down into the darkness of the Shadow Realms.

Turning towards the spirits he focused his shadow magic onto them to figure out if there was any way to free the before he bowed his head in sadness, "I'm sorry," he told the lingering spirits as they turned towards him "I can't bring you back to life. Only your souls were sent to the Shadow Realm while your bodies are dead and destroyed, there aren't vessels for you to live anymore.".

"We know." One of the spirits assured him, stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder "But can you free us of the magic that binds us here? Allow us to move on to the afterlife?".

"I can." He said with a nod before he glanced at the shadowy figures "But…which of you is Alexis' brother?". As he spoke Alexis, Hassleberry, and Bastion walked over to join him, Alexis staring desperately at each of the spirits.

"None of us." The lead spirit said "Atticus Rhodes was removed from the Shadow Realm and is possessed by a powerful spirit of Darkness. We don't know where he is but we know that the master the darkness serves is planning something on the island. I have no doubt that within the year you will have the ability to face and free Atticus.".

"Thank you." he said as he focused his shadow magic and severed the bond that the spirits had with the arena, freeing their souls as the spirits faded away one by one.

"Live long and duel well Hadrian Ishtar," the lead spirit said just before it faded away "man who was once…Master of Death.". As the last bit of the spirit faded away he sighed and turned around to see his friends staring at him expectantly.

"I've got a lot of explaining to do…don't I?" he asked with a sigh as they all nodded. "Fine," he said "but not here. Everyone under the cloak." As he spoke he expanded the magical garment so that it covered all four of them before they snuck out, seeing Crowler entering as they left, the clown like man cackling with glee.

 **AN: Before anyone complains about how short the duel was I'd like to point out that an Archfiend deck relies on Pandemonium or other heal cards so the user doesn't get destroyed by their own abilities so it is actually pretty easy to beat with the right cards.**

 **AN2: Here are the new cards I designed:**

 **Fusion**

 **Name: Pharaoh of the Gravekeeper's**

 **Level: 12**

 **Requirements: 7 Gravekeeper monsters**

 **Attack: 5000, Defense: 5000**

 **Ability: 1.) All Gravekeeper monsters gain 500 Attack and Defense 2.) Cannot be destroyed while you control any Gravekeeper monster, 3.) This card cannot be selected for attacks or card effects while another Gravekeeper is on the field.**

 **Name: The First Gravekeeper**

 **Rank: 12**

 **Requirements: Gravekeeper's Priestess, Gravekeeper's Chief, Gravekeeper's Shaman, Gravekeeper's Oracle, and Gravekeeper's Visionary**

 **Attack: 5000, Defense: 5000**

 **Ability: This monster cannot be destroyed by battle, if this card is on the field along with 'Pharaoh of the Gravekeeper's' then it cannot be targeted for attacks or card effects.**

 **XYZ**

 **Name: Gravekeeper's Tomb Digger**

 **Rank: 3**

 **Requirements: two level three monsters**

 **Attack: 2100 Defense: 1700**

 **Ability: 1.) Every time a monster is sent to the Graveyard you gain 500 life points. 2.) Once per turn you can remove one XYZ material to special summon one monster from either Graveyard to your side of the field (Ignoring the effects of Necrovalley)**

 **Name: Gravekeeper's Ka**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Requirements: three level four monsters**

 **Attack: ?, Defense: ?**

 **Ability: Once per turn you can remove one XYZ material from this card and select one monster in your Graveyard, until your opponent's third end phase after its activation this card will have that monster's attack, defense, ability, and name.**

 **Name: Gravekeeper's Lector**

 **Rank: 8**

 **Requirements: three level eight monsters**

 **Attack: 3500, Defense: 3500**

 **Ability: Once per turn you can remove one XYZ material from this monster to special summon a monster from your deck with the name of an Egyptian god on it, ignoring summoning conditions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Before I begin I'd like to explain my reasoning for a few things that happen in this chapter.**

 **The disciplinary action squad is completely incompetent. They send around twenty men in full combat gear to 'arrest' two teenagers for going to a dormitory. They accept an anonymous letter from a teacher as proof. That is complete and utter bullshit as anyone can claim to be a teacher in an anonymous letter and teachers are often biased, Crowler makes no effort to hide his hatred for anything not wearing blue. Also, the people who are in the action squad are overly violent and aggressive for the situations so they will be bashed.**

 **Crowler is going to be, in a sense, torn apart this chapter. The man didn't believe in shadow games until he saw one so he thought that Titan, the Shadow Duelist, was simply an eccentric murderer and that the man would brutally kill Jaden, he asked for the freaking DETAILS! Now, you might say that Crowler merely wanted to hire Titan to scare Jaden off…but when Titan said that he would banish Jaden to the Shadow Realm Crowler clearly thought the guy was talking about murder and just smiled and laughed happily at the thought! And this guy was a teacher! During their 'interrogation' (also can't believe it was called that) he took the suggestion of suspension and altered it to expulsion if they lose before hiring tag dueling mercenaries. So…shit gonna go down.**

 **AN2: I'm also thinking of replacing Camula with Yasmin (the girl from the Gravekeeper's episode) and keeping it as just her and Alexis**

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 7

-Harry-

Running a hand down his face he sighed as he looked at Bastion, Hassleberry, and Alexis as they processed what he had just told them. It was the morning after his Shadow Duel and they had met up in one of the empty study halls so he could explain the truth to them from his past to his powers. Silence had reigned supreme for the past five minutes and he was just about to ask them if they needed him to clarify anything when the door burst open and he felt two sets of hands grab him from behind.

Reacting quickly he jumped up into the air and kicked back, nailing his assailants in the chest, sending them back while propelling himself forward as he rolled when he landed, coming up in a fighting stance as Hassleberry dropped into one and Bastion picked up a folded chair to fight with.

Three more men rushed in, jumping over their fallen comrades as one charged at him, yelling while trying to deliver a haymaker which he ducked under as he drove his fist up into the man's stomach, idly noting Hassleberry putting the second one into a full nelson out of the corner of his eye. He was just about to spin around to find the third when he heard a loud clang and glanced back to see Bastion had hit the third attacker over the head with the chair.

"Nice hit." He complemented with a nod as Bastion gave a particularly smug grin.

"Freeze!" a new voice yelled as they turned to see a cape wearing woman storm into the room "Hadrian Ishtar! You are under arrest for trespassing into the abandoned dormitory last night! Your friends are also being arrested for assaulting members of the disciplinary action squad!".

Hearing that his anger boiled as he saw Hassleberry growl and throw away the whimpering action squad member that was being held in the full nelson, "Take us to the chancellor now," he demanded "I refuse to listen to the _'authority'_ of someone who sends their thugs in to attack us without announcing themselves or explaining what the bloody hell they were even doing.".

"You don't order me-" the woman began before a new voice interrupted her.

"ENOUGH!" the voice of Chancellor Sheppard thundered as the man stormed in the room angrily, the man's gaze furious as the now cowering woman.

"C-Chancellor Sheppard." The woman stuttered before becoming as silent as the grave when the Chancellor raised a hand.

"What the devil are you doing woman?!" the Chancellor demanded "Your squad is only for violent crime on campus or major theft. You are _not_ meant to assault students for charges of wandering into restricted areas. After they explain their side of the situation and a decision is made we will be having a serious discussion about your employment here. Am I understood?".

"Yes sir." The woman said meekly before the group followed the Chancellor out, the other members of the action squad carrying off their injured companions.

After getting to the Chancellor's office, where Crowler was already waiting for them along with a man in shades, the aged School head sat in his desk before levying a stern gaze at all in the room. "Explain your side." The man demanded of the woman who led the Action squad team.

"This boy," she sneered at him "trespassed into the abandoned dormitory last night. An anonymous letter from one of our faculty proves it! I move that they he be suspended immediately! Although with his assault on my Squad members perhaps expulsion would be better while his conspirators here be suspended.".

"Now hold on," Crowler interrupted with a rather disgusting smile "perhaps there's a more…sporting way to handle this. We wouldn't want to come across as a bunch of cold hearted tyrants now would we? I move that he be offered a chance to duel. Win and his record is clear, lose…and he's expelled.".

"Crowler be silent!" the Chancellor growled as the man yelped and slunk back. "Now Hadrian…what's your side of the story?" the Chancellor asked as he nodded gratefully.

"I heard about the students who went missing as well as the circumstances suggested around it." he explained "Growing up with the family I did I learned a great deal about that subject and thought I might be able to find a clue about what happened to them as well as if there was a way to get them back. Instead…I ran into a dueling mercenary by the name of Titan who had kidnapped Alexis and ordered me to duel for both her and my life. Also, if I may, I'd like to respond to the statements made by the Action Squad member and Crowler.".

"You may." Sheppard said with a nod to which he nodded gratefully.

"First off," he growled at the action squad woman "what the hell is wrong with you?!". At his question she recoiled as if struck "An 'anonymous' letter can't be used as evidence in any legal setting as anyone can make up any bullshit they want and just go 'I won't tell you who I am'. Any student could fake being a teacher if they just remain 'anonymous' so I refuse to allow that to be used as evidence.".

"He's right." The Chancellor spoke up "Unfortunately for you though Harry you already admitted to going to the dorm. Afterwards though would you be willing to discuss with me anything you might have found?".

"Of course sir." he said with a nod, reading between the lines that while the Chancellor might believe in the Shadow magics, the other faculty members present wouldn't.

"Well…" the action squad woman said hesitantly "we actually do know which teacher submitted the letter but they asked to remain anonymous.".

"That privilege is being revoked so tell me who it was." Sheppard ordered without a moment's hesitation as the woman hesitantly pointed at Crowler.

"I should have known," he said with a scowl as the man paled "after all…you were the one who hired Titan in the first place".

"Lies!" Crowler cried out wide eyed.

In response he pulled out a tape recorder, which had fallen out of his bag the night before, and explained "This fell out of my bag last night and I went back to grab it after realizing that…listen to what's recorded.".

As he pushed the play button Crowler's voice came out _"Ha ha ha. Little Hadrian must be beaten and paralyzed with fear by now. Come out Shadow Duelist! I want to hear every last detail! Every chattering of his jaw! Every scream! Please tell me that he begged for mercy?! Wait…where are you…?"_. With that he pressed the stop button and tossed the recorder to the Chancellor before shooting a hand out to stop Hassleberry from tearing the 'teacher' limb from limb.

"Here's my proposal," he said coldly "I'll duel Crowler here. I win and he goes to prison for life and all of his possessions go to me. He wins and I'll accept expulsion, I won't press charges…and I'll give him my deck.".

"Very well." Sheppard said with a nod, the man recognizing that he wanted to teach Crowler a lesson himself "The duel will be held in two weeks…I think your family should be here for this.".

"Thank you sir." He said with a grateful nod, sending a smirk at Crowler who was being pinned to the ground by the other faculty member, the one with the shades, who looked ready to strangle the pedophilic clown. He was about to leave when he paused and turned back around, reaching into his vest to pull out a file folder. "I wrote this up last night, it's my findings from looking through the dorm. I meant to give it to you today along with that recording after talking with my friends.".

"Thank you Hadrian…and good luck in your upcoming duel." Sheppard said with a nod as he and his friends turned around and left…he had a duel to prepare for after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright, at this point the pairing will be Harry with Yasmin while Alexis will be paired with either Bastion or Hassleberry. I would like suggestions for one more girl to pair with whoever isn't paired with Alexis.**

 **AN2: Also I made some changes to my deck which will be shown in an AN at the bottom of the chapter but don't check it until you read the duel, you'll spoil a surprise.**

Death's Gravekeeper

Chapter 8

-Harry-

Face set as hard as stone he glared at the empty space across from him in the academy duel arena. His friends and family were in the stands, as were Yugi Motto, Setto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Maxamillion Pegasus. Hell, even Shadi had shown up and sat over with his mother. The Chancellor stood as referee as Crowler was dragged in wearing chains and shackled to the floor of the arena.

The past couple of weeks of being locked in a holding cell hadn't agreed with the pedophilic clown as the man's skin was even paler than normal, his face lacked any makeup, and he lacked the gaudy uniform, being given only his deck, a basic duel disk, and a prison jumpsuit.

"Are you ready Hadrian?" the Chancellor asked seriously, the normally jovially man showing no joy at all.

"I am sir." He agreed with a nod, readying the deck he had made some alterations to for this duel.

"Then let this duel commence!" the Chancellor yelled as the assembled audience roared in approval, a chant starting of his name as everyone wanted to see Crowler destroyed, even the most arrogant of Obelisk Blue students were repulsed by the thought of hiring a murderer to take out students.

"I'll go first!" Hadrian yelled, drawing his six cards as he gave a savage grin at his new hand, "And I'll set one monster in face down defense position before ending my turn."

"Hmmph," Crowler snorted in disgust "I already know that card is most likely your beloved Gravekeeper's Nobleman but I suppose that's the best a pathetic little waste like you can hope for. I'll play the Ancient Gear Castle. It gives all my ancient gear monsters three hundred extra attack points. Next I'll play Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!" **(Ancient Gear Soldier Original Stats: Attack: 1300, Defense: 1300. New Stats: Attack: 1600, Defense: 1300)** with a mechanized roar the rusted soldier appeared in a golden glow in the field, its gleaming red eyes glaring at him.

"It's alright," he heard Hassleberry say to the group in the stands behind him "Harry's monster is still in defense mode."

"Next," Crowler cackled gleefully "I'll equip my monster with the spell card, Fairy Meteor Crush! This allows him to deal damage even if your pathetic monster is in defense mode!" Hassleberry just gave a loud gulp at that. "Now, Ancient Gear Soldier, attack!"

With a roar the monster turned its machine gun arm on the face down Gravekeeper's Nobleman and destroyed it as he winced, six hundred of his life points leaving. **(Life Points: Harry: 3600 / Crolwer: 4000).** Face blank he sent a silent thanks to his Nobleman as he drew Vissionary from his deck and set him face down while Crowler set a face down as well and the turn ended.

"My move." he said coldly, "And I'll start by flipping up Vissionary!" with a roar his ace card appeared on its throne, a spectral orb of light representing Nobleman's spirit floating behind it. **(Gravekeeper's Visionary original stats: Attack 2000, Defense: 1800. New Stats: Attack: 2200, Defense: 1800)** Next I'll set one monster face down and attack your soldier with Visionary!" his Visionary raised the staff and sent two beams of dark magic at the soldier, destroying it in a fiery blast as Crowler's life points took a hit. **(Life Points: Harry: 3600 / Crowler: 3400)**

"I should be thanking you for that." Crowler winced, gleefully pushing the button to activate the face down "I activate Damage Condenser which allows me to summon a monster from my deck with attack points equal to or less than the damage you just dealt me. So come forth, Ancient Gear Box!" in a flash a small rusted box with mechanical limbs is on the field. **(Ancient Gear Box: Original Stats: Attack: 500, Defense: 2000. New Stats: Attack: 800, Defense: 2000)**

"Very well," he said coldly, his face still as unflinching as stone "it's your move."

"And I intend to use it." Crowler said with sickening glee, "I'll sacrifice my Ancient Gear box to summon my ferocious Ancient Gear Beast!" with a mechanical screech the ancient gear box was torn apart to reveal a saber tooth tiger made from scrap metal. **(Ancient Gear Beast: Original** **Stats: Attack: 2000, Defense: 2000. New Stats: Attack: 2300, Defense: 2000)** "And I know if I attack your Visionary you will take some damage but your monster will grow stronger, so no, I think I'll choose a different target. Beast! Attack that face down!"

With a cry his second Nobleman was destroyed as Crowler sneered, "Damn it!" he cursed, even if his Visionary got an attack point boost his Nobleman's effect wouldn't activate because of that damn beast. **(Visionary new stats: Attack: 2400, Defense: 1800)** "Your move slacker." The clown like man cackled happily.

"Fine," he spat as he drew his card "I'll set one card face down and summon my third Gravekeeper's Nobleman in attack mode! Next I'll take out that beast of yours. Visionary, crush him!" a blast of raw energy shoots forth and shatters the Ancient Gear beast. **(Life Points: Harry: 3600 / Crowler: 3300)**

Crowler scowls furiously, "My move!" the once head of Obelisk Blue yells, looking down at the new card the man begins to cackle loudly, "And this duel is mine! I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle to summon my ultimate monster, the Ancient Gear Golem!" the giant mechanized castle began to crack and crumble apart, the pieces swirling through the air as they reassembled into the giant monstrous titan of metal. **(Ancient Gear Golem Stats: Attack: 3000, Defense: 3000)** "Now my golem, Attack the Gravekeeper's Nobleman!" with creaking movements the giant monster punched his final nobleman, shattering the little blue haired Gravekeeper. **(Life Points: Harry: 1600 / Crowler: 3300) (Gravekeeper's Visionary new Stats: Attack: 2600, Defense: 1800)**

Grunting he staggered back a step, the nodes in the duel disk giving him a weak shock from the damage. "But I'm not done yet," Crowler snarls savagely "I play the spell cards Ookazi and Final Flame! These deal a collective total of fourteen hundred points of damage!" he couldn't hold back the yell as most of his life points were drained away, his friends yelling for him to get up. **(Life points: Harry: 200 / Crowler: 3300)** "I'll end my turn," Crowler gloated "enjoy your last round you pathetic little piece of trash. I'm going to enjoy taking that deck of yours and burning it."

At that threat his duel spirits roared in fury, "Oh Crowler," he snarled "you just made a huge mistake. And this duel was never yours, I've had the card to beat you since my first turn but thought I'd save him for a real opponent. I guess I'll let him stretch his legs on beating your pathetic ass. I'll start out by flipping up my second Gravekeeper's Visionary!" his second jackal headed spellcaster appeared on a throne identical to the first, a space in between them for the monster he was about to summon out.

"Ah, so you have two pathetic little monsters, oh woe is me." Crowler mocked as the audience began yelling for him to put the pedophile in his place.

"Oh, they're not the ones attacking you Crowler," Hadrian smirked "they're just here to welcome him to the fold. I play the ritual spell Shinato's Ark!"

Gasps echo through the arena at the name of the rare Ritual spell card that was thought to have been lost years ago, "S-shinato's Ark?!" Crowler backed away in terror, "That's impossible! Every copy was destroyed years ago!"

"Not every copy," he grinned "I send the two Gravekeeper's Spy cards from my hand to summon forth Shinato, King of A Higher Plane!" with a burst of generated wind the metal looking angel appeared between his two Visionary's. **(Shinato, King of A Higher Plane stats: Attack: 3300, Defense: 3000) (Gravekeeper's Visionary new stats: Attack: 3000, Defense: 1800)**

"NO!" Crowler cired out "This can't be happening! This isn't happening!"

"It can and it is." Hadrian said coldly, "Now, Shinato, attack his Ancient Gear Golem!" with a yell the metal angel released a blast of raw power at the Ancient Gear Golem, Shattering it into tiny pieces, "And now I'll finish you off, Visionary! Attack Crowler directly and end this duel!" With a roar the mighty duel monster rushed forward and struck at Crowler, blasting the once professor off his feet and taking down the last of Crowler's life points.

"Hadrian Ishtar is the winner!" the Chancellor declared as every red and yellow student rose to thunderous applause, even a few of the blue students joined in the revelry. A pair of guards go up onto the stage to drag away the screaming and protesting Crowler, one of them delivering the won deck to him before going off to take the man to a prison to await trial. Turning around he found himself enveloped in a massive hug from his mother which he eagerly returned.

"Come Hadrian," the Chancellor said kindly "you can speak with your friends and family up in my office." Nodding he walked to the spacious office, Joey, Yugi, and Seto following the group. Once inside Seto spun around and faced him, "Where did you get that card?" the owner of Kaiba Corp demanded "The last person to have that was-"

"Was your adoptive brother Noah Kaiba." He finished as he pulled out the cards, "I got them a week ago." He said as he explained how he had gotten them.

-Flashback-

"Excuse me sir," a voice called from outside his door along with a knock, "I have a package here for you." Opening the door he saw one of the school's postal delivery workers with a decent sized box, "Sign here please." The man handed him a clipboard with some paperwork. Signing quickly he took the box as the delivery man walked off.

Setting the box on his desk he pulled out a small knife and cut the tape off to open it, finding a metal case inside taking up most of the box. Pulling away the cardboard he pried open the lid to find two cards in protective casings as well as a video screen. "What the?" he muttered as he pulled out the cards before gaping when he saw they were the Shinato Ritual card and monster.

Hesitantly he picked the two cards up just as the video screen flickered to life, showing a blue haired child on the other side. "Um…hi?" he greeted warily .

"Hello Hadrian Ishtar," the child greeted him "my name is Noah Kaiba."

"Wait a minute I thought you were dead!" he exclaimed in shock, recognizing the name from one of his mother's stories.

"I saved a copy of my memories in another system," Noah explained "but it took several years to pull it back together into another AI form. I've been searching the internet for information to catch up on what I missed and learned of your upcoming duel with that strange pedophile clown Crowler. I had copies of my deck saved in different safe vaults under different names as a precaution when I was trying to get a new body and had the copy of Shinato's Ark and Shinato himself to you. I'll try to find my brother after your duel."

-End Flashback-

He pulled out the flash drive that would connect a system to Noah's AI as he handed over to Seto Kaiba. "Harry can you do anything normal?" his Uncle Marik asked with a chuckle as he just blew a raspberry at the man childishly.

 **AN: here's the new deck read out, I may trim it up as I go.**

 **Monsters:**

 **Gravekeeper's Visionary (three copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Spy (three copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Nobleman (three copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's Descendant**

 **Gravekeeper's Priestess**

 **Gravekeeper's Guard (three copies)**

 **Gravekeeper's cannon holder**

 **Gravekeeper's Shaman**

 **Gravekeeper's Commandant**

 **Gravekeeper's Watcher**

 **Gravekeeper's Chief**

 **Gravekeeper's Heretic**

 **Gravekeeper's Ambusher**

 **Gravekeeper's Assailant**

 **Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier**

 **Gravekeeper's Curse**

 **Gravekeeper's Oracle**

 **Gravekeeper's Recruiter**

 **Shinato, King of a Higher Plane**

 **Ghost knight of Jackal**

 **Mystic Knight of Jackal**

 **The End of Anubis**

 **Dark Horus**

 **Mystical Beast of Serket**

 **Spell Cards:**

 **Necrovalley (two copies)**

 **Back-up Rider**

 **Pot of Greed**

 **Mage Power**

 **Double summon**

 **Nobleman of Crossout**

 **Gravekeeper's Servant**

 **Gravekeeper's Stele**

 **Temple of the Kings**

 **Swords of Revealing Light**

 **Shinato's Ark**

 **Trap Cards:**

 **Magic Cylinder**

 **Mirror Force**

 **Gagagashield**

 **Rite of spirit**

 **Magician's Circle**

 **Sakuretsu Armor**

 **Icy Crevasse**

 **Embodiment of Apophis**


End file.
